Princesa de Hielo
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: UA ButchxBellota accion, romance, vampiros n.n Capítulo 12 FINAL----- u.u
1. Ella

Hola pues aquí de nuevo atacando con mis fics malísimos jajaja pero bueno había querido hacer una historia asi desde hace mucho tiempo pero no había tenido el tiempo, pero ahora tengo tiempo de sobra por lo cual actualizare e iniciare este nuevo proyecto jajajaja XD que onda con mi discurso verdad?? Jajaja

XD pues si mas empecemos

Capitulo 1

Ella

El aire era tibio y seco, era un dia de otoño, la chica se estiro perezosamente captando los olores de la noche, aquellos olores de fruta y dulces frescos invadía cada rincón de la gran y oscura avenida, indago en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra aun le restaba un poco de dinero, tal ves para una caja de cigarrillos, suspiro parecía que esta década no era la suya, tal ves eso de separarse no había sido buena idea, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una de las bancas de la larga avenida y observo los puestos de dulces y chucherías, su estomago reclamo por alimento. La chica de largo cabello color negro frunció el entrecejo, se levanto y camino un poco mas internándose a la parte aun mas oscura, diviso a un grupo de adolescentes que pasaron haciendo escándalo junto a ella los miro con elegancia y un brillo apareció en sus ojos verdes, sonrio enigmáticamente captando la atención de los chicos. Poco tiempo despues la chica caminaba a su lado

Y cual es tu nombre? Replico un chico de cabello negro con las puntas coloreadas de verde

Bellota dijo la chica con simpleza mirando directamente los ojos pardos del chico. La chica detuvo su andar y El chico lo hizo también. El grupo de embrios adolescentes restantes siguió caminado sin notar que su compañero y la chica se quedaban atrás. Bellota se acerco y beso intensamente al chico quien inmediatamente le respondió. Se besaron por un tiempo mas. El chico recorrió el delgado cuerpo de la chica con ambas manos, Bellota aparto sus labios de la boca de su acompañante y su boca busco el cuello del joven, su lengua saboreo la yugular del chico y lo mordió. El chico se quejo, pero no pudo moverse.

La tibia y dulce sangre recorrió la garganta de Bellota, refrescándola llenándola de vigor, succiono un poco mas, se invadió de extasis mientras alimentaba su no muerto cuerpo, lo restante de su alma , sorbio mas…..

Pero como había comenzado todo…

Recordo su vida mientras su alimento comenzaba a respirar cada vez mas despacio, su mente vago hasta la pequeña casa de huérfanas que había habitado en una ciudad de Francia hacia el inicio de 1900, despues de duras pruebas de supervivencia escapo e intento sobrevivir en las calles de Paris, nada fácil, aquellos recuerdos eran un poco borrosos, pero recordaba al hombre que la había rescatado de las calles,

-----Flash Back----

Bellota se odio a si misma cuando tropezó y dejo escapar el pan robado que traia consigo, maldijo varias veces. Intento levantarse cuando una voz fuerte y varonil la llamo

Hola pequeña te encuentras bien??

La chica levanto la mirada rápidamente, fue cuando pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre alto ataviado de elegantes ropas negras, llevaba un tipo de baston con gemas y diamantes incrustados. Bellota parpadeo asombrada, su mirada choco con una mirada rosada, en efecto una hermosa chica de vestido blanco de encajes y ojos color rosado la miraba con atención parada junto al imponente hombre.

Pero que color de ojos tan raro? Pensó Bellota pero lo aun mas extraño era que dos personas asi anduvieran caminando a media noche por aquellos barrios bajos de mala muerte.

El hombre sonrio Parece que no hablas mucho verdad? Volvió a decir, mi nombre es Lord Utonio y ella es mi hija Bombón repuso.

Bellota seguía muda como es que dos personas asi le dirigieran si quiera la palabra, estaba sucia andrajosa y muerta de hambre. Bombón se adelanto y la miro a los ojos Bellota sintió caer en un gran abismo , tiempo despues despertó parpadeo confundida se hallaba acostada sobre una enorme cama en un oscuro cuarto, por alguna extraña razón su vista se acostumbro perfectamente a las penumbras.

Fue asi como fue convertida en un ser nocturno, no muerta, inmortal, fría y fue educada junto a su nueva hermana Bombón, las décadas que vivieron como parte de aristocracia terminaron, el rey fue derrocado y tuvieron que huir hacia los campos de Suecia donde vivieron como campesinos, fue ahí donde Burbuja se unió a la pequeña familia de el vampiro Utonio,

Desde entonces Bellota se había sentido parte de una familia, aprendió a respetar a su "padre" y apreciar a sus hermanas de sangre y se familiarizo con los nuevos poderes que conllevaba esa vida nocturna, décadas mas tarde cambiaron de nuevo de lugar fueron a Inglaterra, noruega, Brasil, Italia, Venezuela, México, Groenlandia, Luxemburgo, china, nueva Zelanda, buscando nuevos y mejores lugares dnde habitar, manteniendo su naturaleza vampirica en secreto, trabajando en lugares nocturnos.

Fue en Luxemburgo donde el enigmático Vampiro las dividió

De ahora en adelante caminaran solas hasta que hayan aprendido a acoplarse a los nuevos tiempos!!

----Fin Flash back------

Fue asi como llevada mas de 30 años vagando sola, su largo viaje la había llevado a una ciudad llamada Saltadilla. Se levanto dejando el inerte cuerpo del muchacho cerca de un recolector de basura, encendió un cigarrillo y miro su reloj las cinco de la mañana aun había tiempo de un poco mas de caminata nocturna, tiempo para buscar un refugio, en esa ciudad aparentemente apacible.

Se mezclo con las sombras y llego a una construcción abandonada por el momento estaba bien, la siguiente noche buscaría trabajo….


	2. El

**Hola pues el segundo cap de esta historia **

**Capitulo 2 **

**El**

Encendio un cigarrillo y lo fumo con tranquilidad, varios mechones de su cabello calleron sobre sus ojos desordenadamente, miro las estrellas, el cielo estab despejado y la luna brillaba alumbrado el lago del parque en donde aquel chico de tez palida se hallaba descansando.

Se agacho levantando una especie de estuche de instrumento lo abrió sacando un viejo violin negro , se acomodo y el sonido decadente y aungustioso de una melodía resonó en medio de la maleza y de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el parque.

Bueno almenos eso lo des estresaba, y lo hacían olvidar los problemas en los que estaba metido, recordó que había dejado el lugar donde vivía por que había golpeado a su casero, y aparte le debía mas de seis meses de renta, la música se detuvo sonrio

"Bueno eso había sido divertido" pensó el chico de ojos color verde oscuro, el tipo en cuestión había suplicado por su vida y hasta le había perdonado la renta "jajajajaja" rio de buena gana

La ciudad a la que había llegado era enorme y parecía tranquila. Guardo el instrumento y se levanto buscando algún bar en el cual pudiera calmar la sed de alcohol que le estaba quemando la garganta.

Llego a uno luces neon destellaban atrayendo la mirara de cualquiera que pasara por ahí, entro el ruido, el olor a vino, el calor del lugar inundaron sus sentidos; se sento en la barra y pidió vino, vodka, alcohol, lo que le sirviesen primero estaba bien. Un vaso de vodka fue lo que llevarn junto el lo sorbio de un trago.

"que puta existencia " pensó mientras divagaban sus pensamientos. Recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que la matanza y la pelea eran lo primordial, que tiempos aquellos, cuando la violencia estaba a flor de piel, cuando nadie se escandalizaba por encontrar mas de un cuerpo sin vida en la calle. Tomo mas vodka.

Pero ahora todo era diferente casi se habían extinguido, y encontrar un lugar estable para vivir era un logro; que decir de la comida era aun mas difícil.

Bebió uno más… pero tenia que ser cuidadoso no quería encontrar una muerte igual a la de su mentor EL… recordó lo sucedido…. Una turba enfurecida acusaban a su mentor EL de brujería corrían de un lugar a otro empuñando armas de granja y antorchas que iluminaban la quietud de la noche. Lo atraparon y lo llevaron a la plaza principal de aquel minúsculo pueblo donde le prendieron fuego. El observo todo de cerca pudo ver los últimos momentos de su mentor.

Fue el único que lo siguió hasta ver como moria, sus compañeros y amigos nocturnos seguidores de EL había huido.

"Que cobardes" pensó el chico en voz alta

- Que dices niño imbecil- replico un hombre robusto y de barba negra mirando con odio a el chico que estaba sentado con otros 2 tipos; al aparecer el comentario de los cobardes se lo habían tomado personal

El no dijo nada solo bebió todo el contenido de su vaso, se levanto y se dirigió a ellos

Jajajaja- los tipos rieron al mirar al chico, acercase, El tipo rudo se paro era mas alto y fornido que el chico delgado y palido que tenia frente a el

Que acaso eres una niña!!! Dijo el hombre en tono burlesco mirando el cabello largo y negro amarrado por un cinta negra que el chico de ojos verdes poseía

Butch (asi es como se llamaba el chico) lo miro no era de su tipo pero la escases y el hambre provocado por el vodka lo hacían la presa perfecta, sonrio y dio media vuelta

El hombre se enfureció y le lanzo un golpe Butch lo esquivo con facilidad. Tomo su estuche y salió dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Tiempo despues el Hombre robusto salía del club tambaleándose de un lado al otro Butch camino junto a el por un tiempo hasta que estuvieron en un lugar mas apartado

Se postro delante de el, El hombre lo miro

-jajaj pero si es el muchachito idiota que quieres mor….- no puedo acabar ya que las largas uñas de Butch perforaron su garganta la sangre salpico su cara, la sangre tibia se deslizo por la mano del chico y de un movimiento degolló al hombre sacio su apetito, normalmente habría escogido a una presa joven de sangre mas dulce y menos rancia que esa, per tenia días sin haber probado alimento.

Termino limpio sus manos cuidadosamente y se coloco la chamarra negra, brinco hacia un tejado y se diluyo con la sombra de un árbol, depues de caminar un rato mas decidió que era tiempo de encontrar un lugar para pasar el dia.

Camino sin rumbo que podría rentar con lo ultimo de su dinero, se golpeo mentalmente haber bebido lo había dejado aun mas quebrado (economicamente) de lo que estaba

"si que estoy jodido…. Mierda por que un vampiro no puede tener una vida digna " negó con la cabeza y rento un cuarto en un hotel de "paso". Antes de entrar puedo apreciar a una pareja que salía de la habitación continua…

Mas que cabreado no podía estar desde hace cuanto tiempo que no se "acostaba" con nadie…

Entro a la habitación cerro las roídas cortinas e intento dormir.

Las siguiente noche se preocuparía por los problemas financieros y encontraría a alguien con quien saciar su apetito sexual "Tal ves algo de placer con comida incluida "pensó y durmio

Continuara….


	3. Aquellos

**Capitulo 3**

**Aquellos**

Por fin había anochecido busco en su mochila saco un vestido negro y se lo puso era corto y sin mangas se coloco unas zapatillas

"este no es mi estilo pero necesito encontrar empleo " pensó resignada la chica de ojos verdes se coloco la gabardina negra cargo su pequeño equipaje y salió.

Saltadilla era una ciudad enorme y las noches eran vivas y alegres, los anuncios espectaculares eran grandiosos. Bellota miro en especial uno, en el que se podía ver el amanecer plasmado de fondo mas adelante la pequeña botella de Ralph Cool hacia su aparición.

Hacia cuanto tiempo que había dejado de ver la luz del sol, suspiro. Deambulo por las calles iluminadas, aun a esas horas de la noche la gente iba y venia… saco un cigarrillo.

-"bueno al menos no será difícil encontrar comida"- pensó y sonrió malévolamente. La noche transcurrió pronto eran las 12:30 y no había encontrado trabajo alguno que cumpliera sus expectativas. Se recargo resignada en un poste su mirada se dirigió a un recinto iluminado de luces rojas, se aproximo y entro.

Era un casino, elegante y lujoso. Un hombre de traje negro se aproximo a ella

-Disculpe señorita debe de ser mayor de edad para poder apostar- el hombre la miro

Bellota frunció el entrecejo

-Tengo 20 años – Bueno la realidad era que aparentaba esa edad aunque tenía mas de un siglo de no vida, sus ojos adoptaron un brillo especial y el hombre se aparto sin decir mas.

Era un casino interesante le recordó a Brasil cuando su padre y sus hermanas atendían uno pero pequeño, las damas iban elegantemente vestidas y los caballeros vestían caros smokings.

Camino vagando por el lugar llego a la barra, sonrió al ver el pequeño anuncio que solicitaba trabajadores, bueno era de suponerse, aquel casino parecía nuevo y recién inaugurado.

Y fue así como ella comenzó a trabajar en aquel Casino de nombre "Palace", la paga no era excelente pero era suficiente para su existencia, pronto pudo rentar un apartamento a unas cuantas cuadras del casino y aunque le costaba trabajo también obtenía la preciada sangre cada día.

Butch caminaba por un sucio y frio callejón, llevando consigo su inseparable estuche de roídas esquinas, sobre su hombro, su larga gabardina negra se movía con el cálido viento que inundaba la ciudad…

-lo primero es buscar comida… -sonrió y paso su mano por los mechones de cabello negro que caían enmarcando aquel rostro asombroso de increíbles ojos verdes

No camino mucho cuando encontró a una mujer de largo cabello rubio, exageradamente maquillada y vestida de manera sugestiva…

-"sin duda una puta… "- se dijo a sí mismo, pero que mas daba, casi siempre solía alimentarse de ellas en épocas de escasez, y esta era una de esas épocas.

-Hola…-dijo Butch acercándose a ella.

La chica lo contemplo y cuando los ojos de Butch se encontraron con los de ella, sintió que se le humedecían las entrañas, Butch se adelanto y la beso salvajemente, ella gimió el calor le recorrió el cuerpo entero y la región entre sus piernas se empapó por completo.

Pronto se hallaban en un motel, Butch logro su cometido sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, cuando hubo saciado su apetito carnal su estomago reclamo, beso a la chica en el cuello para después incrustar su perfecta dentadura blanca de largos colmillos, la sangre broto inundando su boca y bebió; ante el ligero gemido de la chica.

Después de un tiempo Butch saco de su estuche una botella de Drambuie, con cuidado la lleno de la sangre de su víctima, sonrió al ver como aquel líquido rojo negruzco se combinaba con el buen vino que traía consigo. Se vistió lentamente, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña pipa, la encendió y aspiro con fuerza, el opio inundo sus sentidos.

Le dio tres caladas mas a la pipa y salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Camino de regreso al centro de la ciudad, miro su reloj casi eran las 2 de la mañana, saco la botella y bebió, el sabor de la bebida a base de whisky, hierbas aromáticas y especias se mezclo con el sabor dulzón de la sangre. Saco su Stradivarius lo miro con detenimiento y comenzó a tocarlo, las notas de "La sonata del Diablo" inundaron la calle varias personas que pasaban se detuvieron a ver al chico.

Mich caminaba con rapidez por las calles de Saltadilla mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer, fue cuando la música llego a sus oídos

- ¿Paganini?…- murmuro el chico, de cabello castaño que no rebasaba los 25 años, totalmente sorprendido. Camino con rapidez dirigiéndose a la fuente del sonido.

¿Quién tocaría aquellas notas? Su gran conocimiento de la música hacia que pudiera reconocer esa melodía era: "La sonata del Diablo" de Paganini, sin ninguna duda, pero era una pieza tan difícil de aprender, que solo algunos masters del violín habían podido interpretar.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina quedo estupefacto, parpadeo confundido

-"es tan solo un chico…."- dijo Mich mientras miraba a Butch. El concierto termino. Mich se acerco al chico mientras lo examinaba, era casi de su estatura, delgado y de tez pálida ligeramente aperlada; vestía de negro y llevaba las largas uñas pintadas de negro.

- Hola….- dijo Mich acercándose al chico. Butch lo miro de reojo mientras guardaba con cuidado el Stradivarius.

-hola- dijo con simpleza sin mirarlo

- tocaste muy bien, me asombro tu talento con el violín, eres excelente sin duda…- Butch se giro lentamente para ver a su interlocutor, Mitch se sintió caer en un abismo verde un frio le recorrió la espina dorsal pero continuo hablando sin despegar sus ojos de aquellas frías esmeraldas que lo miraban atravesando su alma.

- me gustaría que te presentaras en mi negocio… será una buena paga…- Mich miro su reloj- toma- dijo dándole una tarjeta de presentación – por el momento llevo un poco de prisa, ven a mi oficina la dirección está ahí, me gustaría que aceptaras mi oferta… por cierto soy Mich Michelson, espero verte después.

Al terminar estas palabras el chico dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-"Vaya que estupidez olvide preguntarle su nombre"- pensó Mich mientras caminaba rápidamente por la calle, tenía que aceptarlo ese chico de mirada verde poseía una presencia que lo había puesto nervioso.

El viento cálido comenzó a tornarse un poco frio, se hacía evidente la llegada del invierno a esa ciudad, Butch agudizo la mirada hasta perder de vista a ese sujeto luego miro la pequeña tarjeta:

"_Mich Michelson Administrador Casino "Palace" "_

Metió la mano derecha en la bolsa de su gabardina mientras con la otra seguía deteniendo la tarjeta de presentación, saco una pequeña caja la agito, solo le restaba un cigarrillo.

-"De acuerdo…"- pensó el chico.

**Continuara….**

Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews!!

Buttercup Fan: espero que haya sido de tu agrado muuuchas gracias por tus comentarios… gracias a ellos me acorde del fic U

Pétalo-VJ : espero que hay sido de tu agrado ya casi se encuentran los verdecitos!!! n.n

Gabu chan: muchas gracias por tu comentario, perdón aun no se encuentran pero pronto lo harán xD

kuraujia –san : perdón por el retraso, pero la conti ya esta espero que te guste


	4. Nosotros

**Capitulo 4**

**Nosotros**

La ruleta de color negro y rojo, giro ante sus ojos para después detenerse poco a poco.

-7 rojo ganador- dijo Bellota mientras acomodaba algunas fichas frente a ella.

Un murmullo de voces creció ante ella mientras los apostadores reordenaban sus fichas para continuar el juego.

Un chico de ojos oscuros y cabello castaños se acerco a ella coloco con cuidado una rosa roja cerca de ella le sonrió y dio media vuelta.

Bellota giro la ruleta con aquellos largos y finos dedos color porcelana. Tenía más de dos meses trabajando ahí y aquel sujeto siempre hacia lo mismo, dejaba una rosa le sonreía y desaparecía entre las personas.

El trabajo en el casino terminaba a las 4 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para poder llegar de regreso a su departamento y alimentarse.

Tomo su abrigo negro

-nos vemos en la noche-dijo la chica despidiéndose del portero

-ve con cuidado Bellota-dijo el chico sonriéndole.

La chica camino por aquel gran parque que tenía que atravesar cada día para llegar a su departamento, saco de su chaqueta una caja de cigarros Camel, lo encendió y aspiro hondamente dejando que la nicotina invadiera sus sentidos, miro la rosa roja entre sus dedos.

-"que sujeto tan mas raro…"- pensó la chica mientras la rosa comenzaba a marchitarse entre sus dedos.

Las hojas de las arboles comenzaban a caer dejándolos desnudos, las ramas secas chocaban unas contra otras haciendo una escena un tanto terrorífica bajo los rayos de la luna llena, pero para Bellota aquel paisaje era tranquilizador.

Otra fumada a su cigarro le hizo recordar: "El invierno está a punto de llegar y todos los ciudadanos de Saltadilla se preparan para dar la bienvenida a las fiestas decembrinas" eso había dicho la conductora del noticiero más popular de esa ciudad "Buenos Días Saltadilla", que irónico nombre para alguien como ella; sonrió al percatarse de que una sombra la seguía.

-"Bueno la cena está servida" pensó relamiéndose los rojos labios mientras sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer.

Cuando llego a la puerta del edificio de su departamento, estaba comenzando a amanecer, subió las escaleras con pesadez. Apenas habían pasado un par de meses en ese lugar y los vecinos comenzaban a murmurar cosas sobre ella. Bueno que más daba en décadas ese era el mejor trabajo que había conseguido. A decir verdad no había muchos trabajos diurnos que fueran bien pagados y respetables.

Entro a su departamento cerrando con cerrojo la puerta tras de sí, sus ojos verdes se acoplaron rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación, las dos únicas ventanas estaba remachadas con una gran y pesada cortina violeta oscuro, mas allá la cama junto a ella un pequeño perchero, un closet y una pequeña cocineta.

Se quito el gran abrigo aventándolo sobre la cama, busco entre las tinieblas el control remoto de su pequeña televisión aiwa, la encendió y se dio a la tarea de cambiarse el incomodo vestido y la zapatillas altas.

Bellota centro su atención en la televisión mientras se amarraba su largo cabello en una trenza.

"Las investigaciones aun no finalizan, pero el jefe de la policía cree que se trata de un asesino en serie.

Jefe de la policía: "hemos encontrado en todo los cuerpos, mordidas en el cuello… puede ser un patrón de ataque, lo cual nos lleva a suponer que es un asesino en serie aunque aún quedan cabos sueltos…"

Esto es todo por el momento seguiremos informando. En otras noticias el ministro de relaciones exter…. "

Bellota parpadeo confundida dio un bufido de frustración y se dejo caer sobre las sabanas negras de su cama, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

#

La ruidosa alarma del reloj hizo que la chica sobresaltara, estiro la mano perezosamente pero solo logro que el reloj callera sobre la alfombra violeta de la habitación, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-"patética no-vida" pensó mientras la alarma seguía martirizando su oídos.

Era viernes, el día de mayor asistencia al Casino "Palace", los elegantes caballeros y las finas damas paseaban, bebían costosa champaña, el olor a abano y hierbas aromáticas se respiraba en el aire, el dinero iba y venia en forma de fichas de colores dentro de las mesas, cientos… miles… no, tal vez millones de dólares. Dinero que ni con todo el salario de un año podría ver entre sus manos. Bellota suspiro y siguió con su rutina de girar la ruleta.

En otro sitio…

-pasa… me alegro que hayas venido… por favor toma asiento dijo Mich mientras sonreía. Butch se dejo caer sobre el sillón de piel de la elegante oficina.

-el día de ayer nuestra platica fue tan rápida que no me dijiste tu nombre…- dijo Mich mientras se acomodaba en la silla ejecutiva del otro lado del escritorio de caoba.

-Butch Keymon – dijo el chico mientras sonreía… Mich también sonrió, pronto llegaron a un acuerdo, Butch recibiría una cantidad respetable de dinero por cada noche dos noches de espectáculo a la semana.

-he preparado un smoking para ti… está en la sala de empleados…-

-gracias…-dijo Butch

-mmmm.. otra cosa quiero que le dediques una melodía a la chica que gira la ruleta, su nombre es Bellota Utonio…. Di que es de parte de un admirador- al terminar de decir esto Mich se sonrojo un poco evitando la mirada verdosa del chico

-asi lo hare jefe…- dijo haciendo una corta reverencia mientras sonreía divertidamente.

-bueno hora del espectáculo…- dijo Mich y salió de la habitación, Butch se dirigió a la sala.

El escenario no era muy grande pero estaba en un lugar estratégico, a la vista de todo cliente.

El chico acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, su dedo índice rozo los piercings que la adornaban, subió lentamente al escenario algunas luces apuntaban hacia él por lo que por un momento su vista se vio afectada. Acomodo el micrófono, afino con cuidado su Stradivarius

-"…. Los mortales son tan estúpidos…" – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Aclaro su garganta…

-"Buenas noches… " El sonido de su sensual voz retumbo en la ruidosa estancia atrayendo muchas miradas hacia donde se encontraba "la siguiente melodía va dedicada a… " sus ojos vagaron por la estancia hasta dar con la figura de la chica de la ruleta "Bellota Utonio… de un admirador". La chica al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza con rapidez totalmente sorprendida.

El chico sonrió sarcásticamente al ver la reacción de la chica. Pero la sonrisa de Butch y la sorpresa de Bellota se vieron interrumpidas cuando las miradas verdes se encontraron, los segundos de contacto visual parecieron una eternidad para ellos…

El chico fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, al sentir la presencia de Mich cerca del escenario, levanto el Stradivarius sobre su hombro y la música broto suave, emotiva de entre las cuerdas y del violín de arce. Su mirada se poso de nuevo en la chica estudiándola, su tez era pálida su largo cabello negro, esos hermosos labios rojos y aquellos ojos verdes, Butch recordó la botella de vino y sangre rancia que guardaba en su mochila. Podía irse olvidando de ella porque sin duda aquella jovencita seria un exquisito majar, cerro los ojos concentrándose en la melodía.

Bellota seguía sorprendida

-"admirador secreto??" se pregunto la chica pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, miro de nuevo al experto violinista, recordó sus ojos y el efecto que habían provocado en ella, se mordió el labio mientras intentaba acomodar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

El pequeño concierto se acabo, la gente aplaudió emocionada para después proseguir son su diversión; Bellota trato de encontrar al extraño chico entre la gente pero le fue imposible. Con un poco de desgano regreso a la ruleta sonrió al ver la una rosa roja cerca de su lugar. La tomo y salió del casino colocándose el abrigo negro sobre los hombros. La noche era fresca Bellota miro la gran luna que se levantaba elegantemente sobre su cabeza

-la noche es hermosa… aunque me gusta más disfrutarla sola…- dijo la chica mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

-je je creí que era bueno escondiéndome- le respondió una voz

Bellota se giro sus ojos se enfocaron hacia un conjunto de arboles cerca de un farol que iluminaba raquíticamente el camino del parque.

Butch salió de su escondite, sacudió con cuidado su larga gabardina.

-Buena noches…- dijo sonriéndole. Bellota rodo los ojos, "todos los hombres son iguales" pensó la chica "pero son tan predecibles que será –comida a domicilio-".

-Buenas noches…- dijo la chica ojiverde, Butch la miro no sabía cómo, no sabía el por qué pero la temperatura comenzó a descender mientras escuchaba la voz suave y aterciopelada de la chica, parpadeo sorprendido cuando una ráfaga de viento helado golpeo su perfecto rostro masculino y en cuestión de segundos la chica estaba detrás de él. Butch sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que sus músculos se habían congelado…

- vaya… vaya…. Quien lo diría… la Princesa de Hielo….- dijo suavemente.

Continuara…

Aaah después de tanto tiempo perdón la tardanza pero la escuela me roba las ideas ¬¬, la inspiración y el tiempo

Muuhcas gracias a tooods por sus reviews… les prometo que actualizare rapido


	5. Ahora

_-Buenas noches…- dijo la chica ojiverde, Butch la miro no sabía cómo, no sabía el por qué pero la temperatura comenzó a descender mientras escuchaba la voz suave y aterciopelada de la chica, parpadeo sorprendido cuando una ráfaga de viento helado golpeo su perfecto rostro masculino y en cuestión de segundos la chica estaba detrás de él. Butch sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de que sus músculos se habían congelado…_

_- vaya… vaya…. Quien lo diría… la Princesa de Hielo….- dijo suavemente_

**Capitulo 5**

**Ahora**

La chica apretó los labios en una semi sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-así que tu eres el imbécil que se ha estado luciendo...- murmuro la chica

-... jeje...también me descubriste- dijo el chico dando media vuelta para quedar frente a ella. Bellota retrocedió sorprendida, aquel sujeto había roto su técnica de hielo sin ni siquiera esforzarse, frunció el entrecejo y se coloco en posición de ataque. Levanto la mano concentrando la energía en ella; aquel idiota no le iba a ganar.

- oye tranquila no me gusta la violencia...- dijo el chico tomándola de la muñeca. Bellota se quedo inmóvil, ese tipo era rápido, trago saliva y apretó los dientes enojada, ningún vampiro antes había podido tocarla y él no iba a ser la excepción. Gruño agudamente y con un movimiento rápido enterró las uñas en el antebrazo del chico, el retrocedió dando un brinco y apretó su brazo contra su pecho la sangre escurrió lentamente, sonrió con tranquilidad.

- me habían dicho lo fuerte que eras, siempre lo dude aunque... ahora lo creo... soy Butch- termino de decir el chico y extendió la mano sana hacia ella. Bellota lamio el resto de sangre de sus dedos y lo miro detenidamente.

- Bellota...- dijo estrechando la mano del chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar se detuvo -mi departamento está cerca de aquí vienes?

La chica de cabello negro caminaba con la mirada perdida, sus pensamientos volaban como hojas arrastradas por el helado viento nocturno. Recordó que días antes de entrar en la ciudad de Saltadilla justo en los suburbios, había encontrado una hermosa casa antigua de piedra y de largos corredores, se detuvo para admirarla. Aquella casa estaba en venta pero todas sus fantasías de vivir en ella se fueron al abismo cuando el encargado le había dicho el precio.

-"ja ja ja joder pude haber matado al tipo y quedarme con la puta casa... "- pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro. Butch la miro mientras prendía un cigarrillo y caminaba tras de ella.

- así que seremos compañeros de trabajo ¿cierto?- cuestiono el chico.

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo la chica sin voltear a verlo

- pues que ambos trabajamos en el casino...- dijo y exhalo una bocanada de humo- recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo también trabaje en un casino no era tan gran... bla bla bla

De pronto la voz del chico se hizo un susurro en sus oídos.

- "El casino..." - pensó la chica- "pero claro con la ayuda de este tal Butch puedo obtener el dinero..."

Cada noche, el casino recaudaba cientos de dólares que al amanecer eran empaquetados en grandes bolsas de tela para después ser enviados a la suit del edificio donde el dueño un tal Mojo Jojo derrochaba las ganancias en mujeres, alcohol y droga.

-"si es perfecto solo tengo que idear un plan... "-su sonrisa se oscureció.

Y no es que sola no pudiera contra los hombres que cuidaban el botín, al fin al cabo era una vampiresa, es solo que después de dejar a Lord Utonio no pudo desarrollar muchas de las habilidades dignas de los vampiros, pero ese no era el punto de esa encrucijada, si no que , si se exponía demasiado podía poner al descubierto que era un vampiro y eso también afectaría a toda la raza que vivía a escondidas de los humanos.

Por otro lado los tiempos habían cambiado quizás si aun viviera en la edad media no tendría que preocuparse por el armamento moderno que sin duda y por mas fuerte que resultase ella, podrían lastimarla demasiado y quizás hasta matarla. Aquella no era una opción pero con ese nuevo vampiro que acaba de conocer.

- "tal ves este inutil tenga mas control sobre sus habilidades..."- pensó la chica mirando sobre su hombro.

Butch dejo de hablar al sentir la mirada de la chica sobre el, la herida de su brazo ya habia desaparecido solo quedaba los rasguños sobre la gabardina negra. Los ojos verdes se encontraron de nuevo como aquella ves en el casino, Bellota sintió un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, no se había percatado del perfecto y etéreo rostro masculino de su acompañante ni del gran porte misterioso que lo rodeaba. Desvió la mirada aclarando su garganta.

- es aquí- dijo señalando el pórtico del edificio

Subieron por las desgastadas y sucias escaleras hasta la puerta con un gran numero 17. Entraron Butch se detuvo cerca de la puerta, su mirada siguió cada movimiento de la chica. Ella se quito el abrigo, el vestido de tirantes negros se ceñía de una forma estupenda a la perfecta figura femenina. Era una tentación enorme aquella chica, pero él solo podía pensar en el brillo de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sin lugar a dudas lo habían cautivado, hace cuanto que no se sentía atraído de esa manera por una mujer? No encontró respuesta a su pregunta, ya que el aire que lo rodeaba olía a la fresca fragancia que ella despedía.

- Quieres tomar algo?- dijo la chica mirando a Butch. El asintió mecánicamente.

Bellota saco dos copas y sirvió un poco de vino las dejo sobre la mesa, Butch trato de despejar su mente mientras caminaba hacia ella, tomo la copa y bebió de un trago toda.

-No estas cansado?- dijo la chica mientras movía la copa entre sus manos y lo observa con atención

-eeh?- fue lo único que atino a decir el chico

-al igual que yo has vivido demasiado...- Bellota lo miro- bueno es lo que creo...

-Si... supongo… -

-no estás harto de la mala vida entre tinieblas, de la mala paga, de vivir entre callejones, de la falta de comodidades...-

-...-

- yo si lo estoy... los humanos nos han orillado a vivir de sus sobras. Se dan la gran vida en cambio nosotros... Tal vez hace muchos años teníamos poder, pero ahora estamos sometidos a una vida secreta, escondiéndonos como ratas...- Bellota apretó la copa hasta que esta se rompió. Butch guardo silencio mientras la miraba.

-lo estás?- dijo la chica clavando su mirada sobre el

-lo estoy...- Butch respondió sin romper el contacto visual "mierda" pensó el chico como lo hipnotizaban aquellos ojos esmeralda. Bellota le sonrió.

-Butch... asaltaremos el casino "Palace"...-

-¿que?-

-Asi podremos vivir decentemente por algunas décadas...-

-¿... que? pero...-

-lo se... hay riesgos, pero así es la vida si no arriesgas no ganas... lo prepararemos todo, utilizaremos al máximo nuestras habilidades para poder salir inadvertidos de ahí se que lo lograremos...

Butch parpadeo.

-cada vampiro desarrolla diferentes habilidades no es así?- El chico asintió.- dime las tuyas…

Butch se quedo perplejo.

-Mis habilidades?... hum!- Butch sonrió de medio lado- que te hace creer que te ayudare…-

-..eeh?- Bellota no supo que decir no se esperaba una respuesta así.

-si requieres de mis habilidades tendrás que pagar por ellas...- dijo Butch mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica mirándola intensamente.

La mirada esmeralda dejo de estar sorprendida para brillar furiosamente.

-eres imbécil? O qué? – grito la chica- estoy dándote la oportunidad de tu patética no- vida recue…-

No pudo terminar ya que Butch la tomo de la muñeca y de un movimiento rápido la tiro sobre la alfombra quedando sobre ella.

-Pues no quiero esa oportunidad… si de verdad quieres mi ayuda…- Butch acerco sus labios al oído de la chica y le susurro- paga el precio…-

Bellota estaba paralizada, el frio aliento activo cada fibra de sus ser, y comenzó a sentir algo de calor en la mejillas, cosa que era casi imposible por su condición de vampiro. Butch sonrió mostrando sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

-Idiota…-murmuro la chica desviando la mirada, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

- y bien? - cuestiono el chico acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Bellota lo miro de reojo, no quería verlo directamente estaba nerviosa, el calor en su cuerpo frio comenzaba a bombear por todas partes, y sabia que si se perdía en sus ojos su cuerpo no soportaría mas. El toque helado de los dedos de Butch sobre su barbilla la hizo sobresaltar.

-y?...- Sus labios fríos rozaron los tibios de la chica.

- es…esta…bien…- dijo Bellota entreabriendo sus labios, quería sentir ya el sabor de su boca.

-muy bien…- dijo Butch parándose de un salto- quiero la mitad de la sangre que consigas… aah también quiero vivir aquí… te ayudare con algo de la renta estás de acuerdo? –

Bellota se levanto indignada apretó los puños con fuerza y le dedico una mirada asesina a Butch.

-si eso es todo por mi está bien…- dijo y le dio la espalda.

-acaso creías que quería sexo?- pregunto Butch buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos en su gabardina.

-ja… por supuesto que no…- dijo y se mordió el labio indignada – ni en tus mejores pesadillas… retardado…- Butch la abrazo por la cintura su lengua rozo el cuello de la chica- eso tal vez sea después…- un puño impacto contra su rostro haciéndolo retroceder

-pedazo de mierda – le grito la chica y camino hacia la cocina. Butch sonrió colocándose la mano en la mejilla camino hasta la cama, se dejo caer y cerró los ojos aun sonriendo.

Continuara…

Hola n.n no me maten.. sé que es corto y es una mala actualización pero aun sigo viva!!

Perdón el retraso pero últimamente la vida no me trata muy bien… estoy comenzando el capitulo para actualizar "Rompiendo el Habito" cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida n.n


	6. Después

"Árbol de la esperanza mantente firme" Frida Kahlo.

_ja… por supuesto que no…- dijo y se mordió el labio indignada – ni en tus mejores pesadillas… retardado…- Butch la abrazo por la cintura su lengua rozo el cuello de la chica- eso tal vez sea después…- un puño impacto contra su rostro haciéndolo retroceder_

_-pedazo de mierda – le grito la chica y camino hacia la cocina. Butch sonrió colocándose la mano en la mejilla camino hasta la cama, se dejo caer y cerró los ojos aun sonriendo._

**Capitulo 6**

**Después**

Al anochecer del día siguiente Bellota despertó, miro a su alrededor Butch estaba sentado en la alfombra recargado sobre la pared, parecía dormido. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, miro el reloj de pared.

-"Genial… es tarde y el muy imbécil sigue durmiendo…." Pensó la chica mientras acomodaba con algunos pasadores su largo cabello. Salió Butch seguía en la misma posición.

-Heey tu… - dijo pateándolo- es hora de trabajar…- Butch gruño disgustado y abrió solo un ojo. Bellota trago saliva aquella expresión la dejo con las defensas bajas. El color verde oscuro de su iris contrataba muy bien con la pálida piel del rostro masculino.

-Hoy no trabajo princesa de hielo…- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Bellota frunció el ceño.

-"Por más hermoso que sea no le quita lo idiota..."- Pensó y agrego - Pues tendrás que hacer algo… no quiero vampiros vagos junto a mi...- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Mañana es mi noche libre así que me enseñaras tus habilidades...-

Butch rodó los ojos. Aquella chica parecía que solo tenía una cosa en mente y en este caso robar el dinero del casino era su prioridad. Se levanto pesadamente de su lugar. Bellota salió del departamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Oye no te olvides de traer la cena!!- grito Butch. Bellota apretó la mandíbula eh hizo un esfuerzo sobre vampírico para no regresarse a golpearlo.

Toda esa noche sus pensamientos la traicionaron llevándola una y otra vez a pensar en aquel extraño vampiro llamado Butch. Mecánicamente giraba la ruleta y de vez en cuando quería golpear a alguien recordando las últimas palabras dichas por el vampiro de ojos verdes.

- "Que se creía que ella era su sirvienta?"- Suspiro tratando de controlarse. Esa noche como todas las anteriores la rosa apareció cerca de su lugar. Pero esta vez Bellota ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Al salir del casino y después de inspeccionar los alrededores del edificio en busca de algún punto desprotegido. Camino rumbo al parque, la noche era un poco más fría que todas las anteriores, por lo que encontrar comida iba a ser más difícil, suspiro y miro hacia arriba, había luna llena. Un ligero gemido frente a ella la hizo ponerse en guardia. Metros más adelante había una pareja abrazada, agudizo la mirada y de repente el olor dulzón de la sangre fue detectado por su olfato. Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y logro ver mejor a escena.

Era Butch alimentándose de una hermosa chica pelirroja, su mirada se ensombreció al ver la cara de placer de la mujer.

-Qué demonios crees que haces!!- grito Bellota enojada tomando a la pelirroja de un brazo jalándola para separarla de Butch.

-Aaah…. Je je princesa de hielo… llegaste justo a tiempo para la cena…- dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras saboreaba los residuos de sangre en su boca. Bellota entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada solo bebió del cálido cuello femenino.

&

La noche siguiente Bellota fue la primera en despertar. Estaba un poco ansiosa, se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo. Butch descansaba en la misma posición de la noche anterior.

-Heeey tu…- dijo pateándolo- "…Demonios esto ya es un déjà vu… " Pensó mientras se echaba hacia atrás el cabello.

- Vas a seguir parada ahí o ya podemos irnos?- cuestiono el chico mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Bellota hizo una mueca de enojo, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta. Caminaron a lo largo de la avenida, había aun mucha gente. Llegaron al parque el viento frio arrastraba pesadamente las hojas caídas de los árboles. Butch seguía caminando tras ella en completo silencio, levanto la vista para encontrarse con que el camino se había acabado sin embargo la chica se abrió paso entre unos arbustos y la caminata continuo.

El chico suspiro mientras se estiraba lentamente y colocaba sus manos en la nuca

-Oye sab…-

-Ya casi llegamos- interrumpió la chica con firmeza-

-…-

Unos cuantos metros más adelante el relieve del suelo cambio; y un extenso llano cubierto de pasto apareció ante los dos vampiros.

-bueno eh aquí el lugar, es mejor que comencemos…-

-supongo que si…- dijo el chico con desinterés

-y?- cuestiono Bellota un tanto alterada.

Butch sonrió ante su impaciencia.

- ya te lo había dicho no?...- dijo mientras son la mano derecha se quitaba algunos mechones del rostro - Él me creo, me dio el abrazo de la inmortalidad y con su muerte quede solo, sin un mentor de donde aprender… así que no tengo mucho que mostrarte…-

-Hmph… esperaba una respuesta así..- La chica se giro, el ambiente comenzó a ser mas helado. Butch sonrió sus ojos verde oscuro brillaron con el reflejo de la luna, una ráfaga de viento y apenas pudo esquivar el puño de la chica, otro golpe, uno más. Butch esquivaba lo mejor que podía pero el frio comenzaba a afectar sus brazos y piernas, Dio dos saltos hacia atrás para alejarse de Bellota, se levanto lentamente y la sonrisa divertida e irónica que lo caracterizaba apareció en su rostro, pero pronto se esfumo, un inmenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo le obligo a arrodillarse, comenzaba a entumirse, levanto la mirada y la chica se movió con gran velocidad hacia él , Butch lo sabía, al ser vampiro tu velocidad y fuerza era mucho mayor a la de cualquier humano, sin embargo la velocidad de Bellota era mucho mayor a la de cualquier vástago que él hubiese conocido.

Gruño, la chica estaba tratando de matarlo en serio, se levanto para encararla pero de nuevo solo pudo ladear la cabeza ante el ataque, una uña de la chica paso cortando su mejilla derecha, la sangre fluyo libre por su mejilla.

Bellota se alejo colocándose algunos metros delante del chico mirándolo de frente.

-Vaya eres patético…- dijo la chica fríamente mirando el estado en el que se encontraba su "compañero"

-hmph… yo te lo advertí- dijo el chico mientras palpaba con su mano la herida en su mejilla- "Esto está tardando en sanar…" pensó.

La mirada de Bellota se ensombreció.

-Deja de hacerte el idiota… será mejor que pelees bien si no quieres acabar muerto-

-… vaya, vaya, la princesa de hielo se enojo… veo que no tengo elección…-

Bellota rodo los ojos.

-está bien… luchare contra ti…- dijo mientras intentaba mover su brazo congelado

-De acuerdo pateare de nuevo tu patético trasero…- Dijo Bellota mostrándole los colmillos y opto una pose de ataque.

-el tiempo de hablar termino Princesa Helada…- dijo seriamente.

Y de nuevo aquel sentimiento, aquellas miradas verdes estudiándose, retándose, perdiéndose en el color de los ojos del otro, Bellota lo podía sentir, el vértigo de ir cayendo en aquella bruma verdosa, misteriosa. Trago saliva desconocía el porqué de esos sentimientos pero no podía detenerlos, Butch rompió el contacto visual cerrando los ojos, sabía que si no lo hacía sería peligroso, nunca había encontrado a alguien como ella, nunca nadie lo había derrotado solo con una mirada.

Bellota frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que Butch cerraba los ojos.

-"Maldito… cree que no soy tan buena? Ya lo veremos…."- Pensó la chica. Se movió a toda velocidad de su lugar. Llego hasta donde Butch pero antes de atinarle un golpe, Butch giro tomándola del cuello de la gabardina, la levanto un poco y con gran fuerza la aventó contra unos arbustos. Bellota impacto no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse porque ya Butch estaba sobre ella, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó de nuevo la lucha.

-"Mierda… es demasiado rápido…" pensaba Bellota mientras esquivaba y golpeaba al mismo tiempo.

Cualquier humano no se hubiera percatado de aquellas dos sombras, ya que sus movimientos eran rápidos y agiles, solo ráfagas de viento podían ser oídas en aquel claro del parque de la ciudad.

En un momento la chica tomo del brazo a Butch cerró los ojos concentrándose, el chico apretó los dientes ante el dolor por el congelamiento, la chica giro y le dio una patada en la cara.

Butch impacto contra un árbol cayendo sobre el humedo pasto.

-Hmph… no eres tan bueno pero… lo acepto eres rápido creo que servirás...- le dijo Bellota se agacho a mirarlo bien – mmmm…. Inconsiente eeh?... Creo que podras despertar antes del amanecer- Sonrió y se alejo dejando a Butch en el parque.

Al sentir la presencia de Bellota alejarse, Butch abrió un poco los ojos se sentó sobándose la cabeza, dio un suspiro y saco su cajetilla de cigarros encendió uno.

-No fue digno de tu parte engañarla…- dijo una voz.

El chico no se movió solo miro de reojo hacía unos árboles. Su mirada cambio rápidamente hacia otra dirección, al sentir que el dueño de la voz se movía de posición. En ese momento una sombra apareció a unos metros de él. Era un chico casi de su estatura, delgado con el cabello negro corto enmarañado, y ridículamente llevaba puestas unas gafas para sol. Pero lo que resultaba más extraño era el color verdoso enfermizo de su piel.

Butch exhalo el humo y se levanto lentamente sacudiéndose las ramas de la ropa.

-Butch… cierto?- dijo el chico acercándose un poco más. El chico de ojos verde le dedico una mirada completamente helada. Y giro para comenzar a caminar alejándose de él.

-Jeje lo sabia eres el vampiro de la mirada asesina…-

Butch se detuvo se volteo y lo miro fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Ace…- dijo altivamente para después mirar la reacción del otro chico.

Butch solo lo miraba sin moverse, el cigarrillo se consumía entre sus dedos.

-"Quien es este tipo… como pudo evadir mi ataque…"- pensó.

- QUE!! No me conoces!!... deberías soy muy popular!!- Ace lo miro de reojo- jajaja ya se…- dijo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Butch – te preguntas por que aun sigo en pie cierto?- le dijo en susurro al oído.

Butch se tenso y le dirigió una mirada. Ace se alejo de él mientras seguía con su pequeño monologo.

-Si lo sabia… pues… investigue sobre ti y… sobre la hermosa Bellota…- dijo relamiéndose los labios.- me sorprendí cuando los vi llegar a esta mi ciudad…sabes?-

-… ya veo así que para eso los estúpidos lentes no?...- dijo Butch – se giro de nuevo- será mejor que no nos molestes…- y desapareció.

Ace sonrió metió las manos a la chaqueta y camino alejándose del lugar.

&

Cuando Butch llego al departamento faltaba poco para que amaneciera, subió lentamente las escaleras.

-"ese imbécil… "- pensaba el chico mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Llego abrió la puerta, penetro en el recinto oscuro, se quito la gabardina, Bellota ya dormía. Fue directo al baño, tomo una ducha helada.

Cuando salió se dejo caer sobre el sillón cerca de la televisión; después de algún tiempo se levanto camino lentamente hacia la cama. Y admiro a su ocupante, los mechones negros enmarcaban perfectamente la piel pálida de su rostro, parecía respirar lenta y pausadamente entreabriendo los húmedo y carnosos labios, solo parecía, Butch lo sabia un vampiro no vive, no muere, no confía… no ama. O al menos eso era lo que su mentor Él decía. Se dejo caer lentamente junto a la chica, su cuello olía a violetas, se acerco un poco más y delicadamente rozo sus labios sobre los de ella su aliento era fresco y el sabor mentolado de sus labios se impregno en los suyos. Se levanto tan ligeramente como se había acostado, camino hacia donde reposaban sus cosas, saco su violín, y toco… necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Continuara…

Vaya ahora no tarde mucho… jeje espero que les haya gustado este cap muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Sus consejos y su apoyo!!...

Nota:

Bueno el personaje nuevo está basado en el líder de la banda de chicos color verde bueno aquí en México el nombre es la banda Gangrena.. y al líder le dieron nombre de Ace… mmm Bellota en un capitulo se enamora de él si no mal recuerdo…. Bueno es para aclarar porque luego el nombre de los personajes cambia de acuerdo al país jajaja n.n


	7. Enfrentamiento

"_Butch lo sabia un vampiro no vive, no muere, no confía… __no ama__."_

**Capitulo 7**

**Enfrentamiento **

Esa noche había algo en el viento que estaba inquietando a la chica de la ruleta, tal vez el ambiente era más viciado que otros días, el humo de los habanos y cigarrillos se levantaba formando una nube sobre la cabeza de los clientes. No… aquello no era; la chica giro la ruleta tratando de concentrarse en las jugadas apostadas sobre el tablero. Pero el sonido del violín la hizo concentrar la mirada en el pequeño escenario. Butch comenzaba su espectáculo, varias chicas se reunieron a su alrededor, y Bellota desvió la mirada un tanto disgustada.

Butch por su parte sonreía con su característica sonrisa, mientras tocaba con maestría el violín. El espectáculo por fin termino.

-Eres esplendido Butch…- dijo Mich recibiéndolo en su oficina

-... gracias…-

-tal vez hoy me le declare…-dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras se levantaba de su silla y se asomaba por el ventanal del casino.

-a quien?...- pregunto el chico sin inmutarse.

-pues a la chica de la ruleta… -dijo Mich mientras sonreía tontamente.

-…ah…- dijo Butch

-toma es la paga de esta semana… - Mich le entrego un sobre.

-disculpe Jefe…- dijo Butch acercándose a tomar el sobre– no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

-eeh? Por qué?...- dijo Mich volviéndose para mirarlo un poco disgustado.

-no lo siente Jefe…- dijo Butch sonriendo

-sentir qué?…-

-El presentimiento de que no debe hacerlo… de que no debe de tratar de conquistar a la chica de otro…- Dijo Butch y los ojos marrones se encontraron con aquellas dos esmeraldas heladas como témpanos.

Mich dio un paso hacia atrás, sus pupilas se contrajeron y un dolor en el pecho se apodero de él, se llevo las manos hacia ese lugar apretando la ropa para tratar de detenerlo, pero se incremento, abrió a boca para poder respirar pues sentía que se asfixiaba, el sudor le perlo la frente con rapidez y un temblor frenético se apodero de él. Trastabillo y apenas se pudo detener de su escritorio para no caer.

La sonrisa picara de Butch se acentuó mientras veía el sufrimiento de su presa. Las pequeñas campanadas que anunciaban las dos de la mañana lo sacaron de su concentración.

- mmmm… es tarde – dijo el chico suspiro y se acerco a Mich que se hallaba de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de terror. Lo levanto con cuidado y lo dejo en su silla de ejecutivo.

-se lo dije jefe es mala idea…- sonrió y se alejo hasta quedar bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Jefe…Jefe…-

Mich sacudió la cabeza mientras abría los ojos tratando de enfocar a la persona frente a él.

-Butch?...-

-será mejor que descanse se ha quedado dormido… ya tome mi paga nos vemos después…- dijo mostrándole el sobre y salió de ahí.

Mich asintió confundido le dolía la cabeza y sentía una ganas endemoniadas de vomitar. Esa noche tenía algo planeado, algo muy importante para él, pero por alguna razón, lo había olvidado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde el día que habían peleado, Bellota aun no tenia completo su gran plan pero entre más tiempo pasaba más concreto se veía. Miro el cielo, ese día el brillo de la luna había sido opacado por las nubes, que hacían aun más fría y oscura la noche.

El presentimiento inquietante aun seguía en su interior, se había acentuado un poco pero aun le revolvía las entrañas. Se movió un tanto desesperada mientras veía la hora de su reloj. Casi las dos de la mañana.

-"Donde demonios se metió el retrasado de Butch…" pensó la chica con fastidio – "Eso me pasa por esperarlo…" gruño. Las campanadas del reloj del casino anunciaron las dos de la mañana en punto.

Bellota se giro y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar.

-Heeey espérame…-

-Dónde estabas? Llevo más de 15 minutos esperándote…- dijo fríamente Bellota pero sin mirarlo

-Fui por mi paga… - dijo Butch agitando el sobre.

- ya veo… por cierto… mañana entrenaremos de nuevo…-

Butch no dijo nada más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche siguiente fue aun más fría, y las nubes de nieve comenzaban a llenar todo el cielo de Saltadilla, la gente que transitaba por las grandes avenidas ahora vestía más abrigadamente, sin duda el invierno había llegado. Bellota sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el claro del bosque, el ambiente era genial y más aun para ella no por nada tenía aquel estúpido sobrenombre.

-"… Princesa… de Hielo…"- se murmuro lentamente la chica.

Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, varios vampiros persiguiéndola, cazándola. Se recordaba cansada sucia y herida, los vampiros del bando de los humanos la habían seguido por algunos días y para no poner a su familia vampírica en peligro ella había huido… eran ellos o ella… y de pronto la gran hazaña que le dio su sobrenombre…

Una ráfaga de viento helado soplo despeinándola y devolviéndola a la realidad. Había llegado al lugar de la reunión. Ahí ya se encontraba Butch quien fumaba tranquilamente.

-Listo para comenzar…- le dijo colocándose delante de él.

Butch le dirigió una mirada, para después levantarse lentamente.

-Hagamos esto Princesa Helada…- dijo hablando pausadamente, Bellota centro su mirada en aquellos ojos felinos, profundos y misteriosos. El contacto de miradas duro algunos segundos más, y después Butch desvió la mirada y suspiro un tanto resignado.

-…y bien?... – dijo la chica arqueando una ceja por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero – qué quieres hacer? … -

-Pues es una buena noche…- Butch hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor de la chica, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra - como para desperdiciarla entrenando y esas cosas… no crees?... opinó que podemos hacer algo más divertido…-

Una mano del chico se deposito en la cintura de Bellota atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y la beso lentamente, con suavidad, con pasión… y ella le respondió de la misma manera. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, y es que aunque no lo pareciera ambos lo habían anhelado largamente, lo necesitaban y aunque sus mente lo negara los impulsos de su cuerpo hablaban por si solos, todos los sentimientos salían a flote y parecía como que ambos corazones gritasen por estar juntos.

La armonía del beso pareció romperse cuando el cuerpo de Butch se tenso por un momento, "…los vampiros no tienen sentimientos, son maquinas de matar…" esos fueron los recuerdos que afloraron a su mente mientras besaba a Bellota. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de la chica y se alejo lentamente. Se giro para sacar un cigarro y lo encendió. Bellota se quedo inmóvil observando la reacción de Butch. Frunció el entrecejo e iba a quejarse cuando un sonido proveniente de la oscuridad la obligo a voltear.

-Que es lo que quieres…? – dijo fríamente Bellota.

-hasta que tengo el placer de conocerte en persona... – la voz sonó entre los matorrales – eres aun más hermosa de lo que imagine…- Bellota sobresalto cuando sitio el frio aliento del chico sobre su nuca.

-"como llego tan rápido… no pude verlo… acaso es un vam… vampiro?…" – trago saliva y se giro hacia Butch. El chico permanecía inmutable, mientras seguía fumando con tranquilidad.

- Mi nombre es Ace…- el chico tomo la mano de Bellota y la beso – y estoy a su disposición mi amaba Bellota…-

Bellota parpadeo confundida, miro al chico estudiándolo, llevaba unas gafas de sol y el color de su piel era tan raro que hizo que un leve escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

-tú.. tú acaso… eres un…vam…-

-un vampiro??... si lo soy… y después de conocer todas mis habilidades, no será necesario que sigas a su lado…- dijo señalando a Butch

-aah?...- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica para después zafarse del roce de manos que mantenía con Ace. Fue en ese instante que una idea brillante vino a relucir de entre las sombras, y sonrió divertida.

- así que Ace… ese es tu nombre no?-

-en efecto princesa mía…-

-bien quiero que me muestres todo tu potencial… - Bellota lo miro directo sobre las gafas – yo quiero que... pelees contra él…- Butch levanto la cabeza ante estas palabras para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de la vampiresa.

Ace asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, y dio media vuelta hacia él. Bellota abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando vio como el chico de nombre Ace acertaba un golpe contra el rostro de Butch. Había avanzado con tal rapidez que el otro vampiro no se había percatado del movimiento y la fuerza del golpe fue tal que hizo que el chico de ojos verdes cayera unos metros más adelante. Ni siquiera se pudo poner de pie cuando una patada de Ace lo mando directo contra unas enormes piedras situadas en la orilla del claro del bosque.

-que sucede… Butch…?- dijo Ace – es lo máximo que logras o es que solo sabes verte lindo??-

Butch sacudió la cabeza, aun aturdido por el golpe y le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-que acaso no lo recuerdas?...- dijo tomándolo del cuello de la gabardina levantándolo – niño bonito soy inmune a tus trucos…- termino de decir Ace y lo aventó de nuevo contra las rocas.

Bellota estaba inmóvil, a varios metros de distancia, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ese vampiro de nombre Ace era muy bueno, rápido y le estaba propinando una buena paliza a Butch, apretó los puños a sus costados.

-Bien parece que le he demostrado lo suficiente a mi chica…- dijo Ace sonriendo para después ponerse en cuclillas – solo por hoy perdonare tu no-vida…-se levanto y dio media vuelta caminado rumbo a Bellota.

Butch se levanto pesadamente, acomodo su ropa, su cabello y… sonrió.

-tengo que aceptarlo eres muy bueno… - dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro, Ace volteo a verlo deteniendo su andar, Butch encendió el cigarrillo oscuro de hierbas aromáticas, le dio una calada y camino hasta quedar al lado del vampiro verde - pero demasiado confiado… no pretendas que sabes todo de mi Ace…-

El chico de las gafas sonrió… segundos después la sonrisa desapareció y trago saliva cuando sintió como su propia sombra empezaba a asfixiarlo.

Bellota los miraba, se sorprendió al ver como Ace caía de rodillas junto a Butch sin que este lo tocara ni hiciera ningún movimiento. Y de pronto Ace ya no estaba.

-… maldita serpiente resbalosa…- murmuro Butch cerrando los ojos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bellota sobresalto cuando sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros.

-no te preocupes mas por mi… ya estoy aquí…- dijo Ace susurrándole al oído. Bellota se alejo de él, miro a Butch y después se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-…bien me has demostrado que eres muy capaz por lo que te contemplare dentro de nuestro plan… así que tú Ace nos ayudaras a robar el casino "Palace"…-

-será todo un placer…- dijo haciendo un leve reverencia

-bueno…nos veremos mañana aquí a esta misma hora… -

-bien…- dijo Ace, Bellota se giro para irse cuando sintió una mano sobre su brazo que la giro, y después unos labios sobre los suyos, tan solo un roce- hasta mañana… princesa mía…-la mano que la sostenía la soltó y enseguida volvió la vista hacia Butch, pero el ya no estaba. Miro el claro del bosque Ace también había desaparecido; dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Gruño y sintió la ira crecer en su interior, no sabía si por el beso recibido o por la falta de sutileza de Butch…

-"maldito desgraciado… como se atreve a abandonarme… es que no le importo…"- apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio haciendo que un hilo de sangre escurriera por su barbilla.

**Continuara…**

FELIZ AÑO 2009 PARA TODOS

Otro capítulo a mi serie de vampiros jojojo bueno ya en el siguiente cap por fin realizaran el gran plan… o eso espero jajaja, si me tarde en actualizar (gomensai!!!!!) es que salí de vacaciones… y después la pereza se apodero de mi… perdón por hacerlos esperar… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora si respuesta a sus lindos reviews …. Muchas muchas gracias n.n por su apoyo

**petalo-VJ****:** eso del cambio de nombres en los personajes es todo un relajo no?… jeje bueno pero me alegra que me entiendas a que personaje me refiero… es que soy un poco mala en eso de las explicaciones… espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

**Isabel:** Hola muchas gracias por tu review, aah me da gusto que te haya gustado la pelea… espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado

**tomboymex92****: ** aaay perdón la tardanza creo que soy mala en eso de actualizar rápido ú.ù, pero ya está un nuevo cap, xD… Ace SI se está metiendo entre ellos , jajaja pero creo que ninguno lo toma en cuenta pobrecito… espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n

**maestro jedi****: **jajaja si a mí tampoco me gusta ese capítulo, casi muero cuando lo vi … pero en mi fic no pasara eso … o quien sabe… es parte del drama xD te gusto este capítulo?? Jajaj I hope so… gracias por tu apoyo…

** :** aaaaah looo sssieeento perdón la tardanza… me emociona mucho que te guste mi fic y que lo hayas leído tantas veces T^T me dan ganas de llorar de la emoción!!! Gracias por tu apoyo y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones de fiestas decembrina n.n muchas felicidades para ti también y que este 2009 te vaya de lo mejor

**buttercup fan**** :** waaa muchas gracias por tu review… aaah perdón por hacer que Bellota ganara jaja pero, amm bueno Butch eso le hizo creer… pero no te preocupes ya vendrá la venganza muajaja y entonces veras a un Butch todo ganador n.n


	8. Trampa

**Capitulo 8**

**Trampa**

Bellota se removió bajo las sabanas negras, cerró los ojos y aspiro con fuerza para después aventar con furia la tela que tenia entre sus manos. Las sabanas cayeron delante de ella suavemente.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero ella podía ver con toda claridad, giro la cabeza intentando quitarse algunos mechones de la cara y estudio con detenimiento cada parte de su habitación. Butch no estaba ahí. Después de la pequeña lucha que mantuvo con Ace no lo había visto. Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, su habitación olía a sangre rancia, humedad y a la delicada fragancia masculina de Butch. Sobre la fragancia, bueno Bellota quería creer que era cierto.

Gruño fastidiada, pensar en el chico de ojos verdes la estaba consumiendo, y eso no le podía suceder a ella. Jamás.

El despertador rompió el silencio que la rodeaba, lo apago de un manotazo y se levanto. Busco un cigarro y lo encendió aspiro hondamente. El humo formo una leve nube sobre el ambiente cerrado e intoxicado de la habitación. Tenía que trabajar así que se ducho y salió de su departamento. El aire afuera era helado y por un momento su mente se despejo.

***********************PPG****************************

Ace se estiro perezosamente, acomodo las gafas oscuras, miro a su alrededor y después miro su reloj 1 am.

Bellota se abrió paso entre los matorrales para llegar al claro del bosque, las hojas de los arboles se extendían ante ella como una enorme alfombra dorada oscuro, que crujía a cada paso que daba. Al acerarse al conjunto de rocas, que estaban en el claro del bosque por un instante creyó haber escuchado el sensual timbre del chico violinista, pero no fue así.

-¡Oh! Mi linda princesa- dijo el chico de piel rara acercándose a Bellota.

-…- ella no respondió se limito a cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

Ace la miro, parecía estar nerviosa y al mismo tiempo enfadada, la chica golpeteo el piso con la suela de su bota emitiendo débiles sonidos, una ráfaga helada de viento impacto contra las dos personas que se encontraban en el claro, trayendo consigo el olor de la ciudad, olor a smog y grasa de comida rápida. Los minutos pasaron sin más conversación que el sonido de las ramas de los árboles rozándose entre sí.

-Parece que no vendrá Princesa mía…- dijo Ace con un toque de ironía en la voz

-No quería que lo hiciera…. Solo pensaba que haríamos esta noche- dijo la chica y dio media vuelta metiendo las manos en su gabardina negra.

La sonrisa de Ace no se hizo esperar.

-Bien eh estudiado los movimientos del casino… este jueves el dinero empaquetado, se queda en la bóveda del casino, es más fácil de robar en ese sitio, la seguridad no es tanta, podremos hacerlo-

-me parece una idea excelente…-Ace se levanto y se acerco a la chica por la espalda- ahora lo prometido…. – dijo en susurro al oído de ella.

Bellota se giro para quedar de frente a él, su mirada choco contra la mica barata de los lentes negros de aquel vampiro verde.

-De que hablas?-

-te prometí que podría enseñarte nuevas habilidades…-

-….- Bellota frunció el entrecejo no muy convencida de las palabras del chico.

- Lo he visto en ti… oh si… un poder muy grande, un poder que roza entre la demencia y la cordura…-Ace la miró- Entiendes? Puedes desarrollar tus sentidos al límite… -

-eso es verdad?-

-Claro Princesa de Hielo… lo sientes?- Un pulgar de Ace se coloco en la barbilla de la chica y comenzó a descender con una lentitud agobiante. El roce estremeció el cuerpo de Bellota. Quiso retroceder, pero aun su mirada se hallaba perdida en el reflejo oscuro de las gafas y no pudo hacerlo – Oh claro que lo sientes no es así?-

Ace sonrió una mano paso por detrás de la nuca de Bellota atrayéndola hacia su rostro.

-Lo único que te pido, es que te entregues a mi…- dijo rozando los pálidos y fríos labios de la chica. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Bellota, su vista comenzó a nublarse, todo su alrededor pareció esfumarse, parpadeo y de pronto pequeñas espirales de colores fluorescentes bailoteaban ante su vista, algunas subían a vertiginosas velocidades, mientras otras solo se quedan frente a ella formando el nombre de Ace a cada movimiento que daban, la voz del chico resonó en su cerebro - si lo haces una parte de mi poder pasara a ti…-

Y así como había llegado la pesadez de su cuerpo desapareció, el aire despeino su cabello y miro a Ace.

-Te imaginas este poder corriendo por tus venas?- Al terminar de decir eso Ace desapareció ante sus ojos.

-qué demonios?...-

-sigo aquí mi linda princesa… piénsalo… te veré el jueves-

Bellota giro mirando a todas partes, tratando de encontrar la presencia de Ace pero pareció desvanecerse.

-Maldita sea!!!- grito y un puño impacto contra un árbol, un golpe más y Bellota se dejo caer sobre las hojas secas. Cerró los ojos, se sentía estúpida, ese vampiro de piel verde sobrepasaba sus poderes y tal vez los de Butch, sintió que la ira amenazaba con penetrar sus entrañas. Y si aceptaba la propuesta del chico verde?. No tenía mucho que perder… o sí?…

***********************PPG****************************

Las calles del barrio bajo de la ciudad parecían encogerse a cada paso que daba, callejones que conectaban a otros, largas avenidas y más callejones sin salida, calles llenas de basura y humo intoxicante que salía de las coladeras formando columnas que se elevaban perdiéndose, bajo la luz de los faros mohosos del alumbrado público. La variedad de olores comenzaba a marearlo, pero no se perdería, no cuando tenía ese gran sentido de ubicación que tantas veces lo había ayudado a salir de múltiples problemas. Dio vuelta a la derecha, unos pasos más y pudo ver un anuncio de luces neón centellando, "Vía Láctea" se leía, algunos de los focos en forma de estrellas que acompañaban el anuncio estaban rotos o emitían un leve brillo, dándole un aspecto aun más desolado y peligroso al establecimiento.

"Esta noche las sensuales chicas cometa", sonrió mientras leía la cartulina de la entrada y siguió caminado, el sitio estaba lleno de hombres tatuados, drogados, bebidos, la mayoría de ellos se amontonaban sobre el escenario, el cual era alargado con un brillante tubo coronando el final.

Se dirigió a la barra, aun era joven la noche y las personas continuaban llegando al lugar.

-Que te sirvo corazón?- le dijo la chica de la barra.

-una cerveza…- fue la respuesta del chico. La chica pelirroja le sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se giro sobre el pequeño espacio de la barra, abrió una botella y se la entrego al hermoso chico frente a ella.

-Estoy buscando a alguien…- dijo Butch inclinándose sobre la barra para quedar más cerca de ella y que pudiera distinguir su voz entre la música estruendosa. La chica se quedo inmóvil sus mejillas pálidas y descuidadas se tornaron rojizas ante tales palabras, casi susurradas al oído.

-Su nombre es Dick –

-debe de estar en uno de los privados…-dijo señalando con la mano hacia a dirección apuesta del salón.

-A qué hora acaba tu turno, nena?- y le lanzo una mirada felina, sus ojos verdes centellaron bajo las luces de colores y la pelirroja sintió que todo su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina.

-en media hora…- fue lo que pudo decir.

-te estaré esperando… - Butch le guiño un ojo, mientras dejaba unas monedas sobre la barra. Dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente.

Dick sonrió, tomo un buen trago de cerveza y se giro para besar la chica que tenia a lado. Otra "cometa" comenzó a besar su pecho bajando lentamente, dejando un camino húmedo y brilloso a lo largo del pecho del chico rubio. En ese momento la puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

-Hola Dick…-

-…. Butch?..- dijo Dick parándose de un salto del sillón, las chicas se miraron asustadas

-necesitamos hablar…-

-aaah si muy bien…- Dick sonrió con nerviosismo – vamos, salgan de aquí…-

Las chicas salieron y Dick cerró la puerta. Encendió un cigarro.

-Quieres uno?- Butch negó con la cabeza.

-Que sabes del casino "Palace"…-

-Qué?...- dijo Dick abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa

-Y bien…? -

-Algo se… Está en el centro de la ciudad, miles de personas acuden a él… -

-Eso lo sé…- dijo Butch apretando los dientes, tratando de contenerse para no golpear al chico- hablo sobre hacerlo mercancía…-

-Que!!! ¿¿Tú??... no hablas en serio verdad?…- dijo Dick subiéndose los lentes que usaba con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Butch lo perforo con la mirada más fría que tenia, Dick trago saliva.

-Pero… es mucho peligro, cámaras por todas partes, seguridad hermética en la bóveda… es algo que no va contigo… porque lo quieres hacer?-

-No tengo porque decirte mis asuntos…- dijo el chico pálido ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra del cabello que caía en puntas sobre su frente…-Eres el humano mas ruin y repugnante que conozco así que de alguna manera debes de saber la forma más práctica de asaltar ese lugar.-

Dick esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco alagado por el comentario.

-… pero… necesito un pago…-Butch levanto la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo – un frasco… es lo único que pido…-

- ya sabes la respuesta…- Butch dio un paso hacia el chico rubio, él retrocedió colocando los brazos frente a él moviéndolos efusivamente para que nos se acercara mas.

-Tranquilo… está bien… lo hare, mañana tendré la información… maldición!! Butch siempre es lo mismo contigo… - Butch le sonrió, con aquella inquietante sonrisa que nunca contenía felicidad, pero que podía intimidar, sosegar y cautivar.

Dick suspiro cuando Butch hubo abandonado la habitación, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón purpura, oscuras manchas adornaban el tapiz, deslizo un dedo sobre una de las manchas, aun estaba húmeda y bebió otro trago de cerveza la cual paso raspando su garganta dejando un sabor amargo a su paso.

-"Como es que siempre logra encontrarme…"- pensó el chico quitándose las gafas, para limpiarlas con su camiseta negra. Lo conoció cuando Dick tenía diecinueve, de hecho lo encontró en el patio trasero de la casa de su abuela, ahí estaba entre desmayado y consiente, aun bajo la capa de sangre seca sobre su rostro, Butch seguía viéndose hermoso, la piel pálida estaba casi morada alrededor de uno de sus ojos y debajo del otro, la sangre coagulada oscilaba en uno de sus labios y parecía estar completamente helado. Al principio Dick no supo que hacer pero después de pensarlo un momento, lo llevo a su cuarto, limpio sus heridas y espero a que reaccionara…

-Un vampiro…- dijo el chico de ojos oscuros mirando el líquido dentro de su cerveza. Habían pasado 10 años desde el momento de ayudar a Butch, diez años de ayudarlo, tiempo en el que él había crecido, el mismo tiempo que pareció no hacer efecto en el perfecto rostro de Butch, es más ahora era mucho más andrógino y bello que antes, pero pedía una cosa tan extremadamente fuera de lugar, esa era el vampiro de ojos helados que el conocía?

-Es mejor trabajar…- dijo el chico levantándose- "Por que si en verdad es el Butch que conozco me golpeara si no tengo la información…" pensó sonriendo un tanto nervioso.

***********************PPG****************************

-"Si, no, si…. NO!…. si … si…. No… definitivamente no o sí?"-los pensamientos de Bellota se revolvían dentro de su cerebro, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de forma espantosa, pero aun seguía dando vuelta a la ruleta, por un momento desvió la mirada para no ver la danza circular bicolor frente a sus ojos, sentía que si lo hacía en cualquier momento vomitaría, y un vomito de coágulos, bilis y sangre diluida no iba a resultar muy divertido para los asistentes. Fue cuando vio como Mich su jefe, dejaba la rosa roja en el lugar habitual. Mich le sonrió tierna y inocentemente, para después desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

-"…Rosa…"- fue lo último que pensó Bellota. Y su mente descansó.

Era lunes y si de verdad quería asaltar ese lugar y ser feliz por unos cuantos años de su no vida, tendría que aceptar todas las oportunidades que la vida, bueno relativamente "la vida", le estaba ofreciendo.

Cuando termino su turno tomo la rosa y se dirigió a la oficina del chico de ojos almendrados.

-Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- le dijo una voz desde el interior de la elegante oficina

Bellota entro a la oficina, Mich estaba de espaldas a ella, se deslizo lentamente y tomo asiento en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio. La silla ejecutiva giro y los ojos de Mich se abrieron por la sorpresa, un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y sintió que su garganta se quedaba sin saliva, quiso tragar pero no pudo, frente a él se hallaba la dama de sus sueños, pálida de hermosos ojos, con aquellos labios tan deseables y besables al mismo tiempo, sostenía la rosa roja que tantas veces había dejado anónimamente.

-gracias por el regalo…- dijo lentamente

-aaah… ah me…me alegra que te… gustara…- dijo Mich acomodando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-… es lindo…-

-… yo… amm- Mich se aclaro la garganta y Bellota sonrió divertida-… te… te…gustaría cenar conmigo!!-lo ultimo lo dijo tan rápido que la chica tuvo que agudizar su oído para poder entender lo que decía.

-Me gustaría mucho… mañana a las 9 en el restaurant del casino está bien?- dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la entrada.

-aja…- fue lo único que dijo Mich mirándola como hipnotizado.

Esa noche el camino a casa le pareció más placentero que de costumbre, una pieza se añadía a su complejo rompecabezas, parecía que solo le quedaba un asunto pendiente con Ace. Y Butch? Le dijo una vocecilla lejana, bueno Butch podía joderse.

***********************PPG****************************

Sus labios eran suaves, tibios, sabían a brillo labial de cereza, ligeramente pegajoso, su lengua era tibia y el sabor de su saliva era amargo, la chica despedía un leve olor a sudor mezclado con cerveza barata, la piel de sus muslos era suave, y sus pechos era redondos y firmes… pero no… no era ella…

-"Maldición"- pensó el chico- "como se me ocurre compararla con una zorra pelirroja como esta…" Mordió ligeramente el cuello de la chica y bebió con delicadeza, la sangre se coló entre sus colmillos afilados, bebió lo indispensable lamio la herida y esta se cerro, la chica cayó en un sopor divino y sonrió sofocada cerrando los ojos disfrutando su orgasmo, y ahí la dejo Butch sobre la cama del motel.

Caminó a lo largo de la avenida uno que otro vagabundo caminaba por las aceras sucias. Algunas sirenas de patrulla se oían a los lejos rompiendo el silencio de la noche. Butch saco un cigarro y comenzó a fumar, las pequeñas dosis de nicotina corrieron por sus venas, pero no era suficiente no en ese instante, no cuando solo podía pensar en ella, en su suave piel helada, en su aroma, en aquellos ojos de mil distintos tonos de verde, penetrantes y tranquilizadores al mismo tiempo. Aventó con furia la colilla del cigarrillo, esta impacto contra el suelo y se mecio lentamente aun con la punta levemente encendida, Butch la miro mientras poco a poco se extinguía.

-"La amas"- dijo su subconsciente humano.

-"Cierra la puta boca"- gruño el Butch iracundo dentro de su cabeza.

-"no creo que los vampiros no tengan la capacidad de amar… creo que tú puedes"-

-"¡¡Callate!! Recuerdas? EL lo dijo… los vam…"-

-"los vampiros son maquinas de matar… si lo sé hemos vivido con esa mentalidad por más de medio siglo… es tiempo de cambiar… Dick lo dijo... es algo que tu no harías… "-

-Basta!!- Grito Butch, sus ojos destellaban chispas verdes que podrían quemar a cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento, sintió como sus colmillos crecían dentro de su boca, el frenesí de su cuerpo vampírico amenazaba con destilar su última parte humana. Se recargo sobre la pared de un edificio y se trato de controlarse.

-Solo basta!!...- dijo suavemente y se dejo caer sobre la acera, desmayándose.

***********************PPG****************************

**Continuara…**

U.U OMG cuanto tiempo paso… perdón!!!! Es que el internet se dio de baja en mi casa… pero ya lo recupere… el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ya va por la mitad…quería subir los dos al mismo tiempo pero creo que es mejor por separado.. espero que lo disfruten muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y Buttercup perdón por hacerte esperar tanto… gracias everybody!!! xD


	9. Traición ?

"_¿Conoce alguien el amor? ¡Todos conocen el amor! El amor es como un jardín envenenado de dolor..., donde el dolor no tiene fin." Francisco Villaespesa_

**Capitulo 9**

**Traición ? **

-Ya son dos veces…- La voz resonó en su cabeza, chocando contra las paredes de su cráneo; tenía los ojos cerrados y podía ver a través de sus parpados manchones rojos, cada miembro de su cuerpo estaba tan pesado que por un momento creyó que jamás podría levantarse. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió lentamente los ojos. Una cara pecosa y de gafas negras de pasta fue lo primero que vio.

-..Dick?...- dijo con hilo de voz para volver a cerrar los ojos.

-… digo que ya son dos veces que salvo tu vampírico pellejo… un poco mas y ahorita serias cenizas…- Dick se alejo caminando hasta un escritorio lleno de papeles y envoltorios de toda clase de chocolates, dulces y alimentos fritos - supongo que ahora si me merezco el frasco de tu sangre…- Butch emitió un ligero gruñido, trago saliva, el leve sabor de la chica pelirroja seguía en su paladar.

-Bueno puedes pensarlo… tengo que salir…- Butch escucho los pasos de Dick alejarse, el click que hizo la puerta al cerrarse y después solo el tic-tac del reloj.

***********************PPG****************************

Movió el anillo de su dedo con nerviosismo, era de oro y un gran diamante lo coronaba, hasta una hora antes su mente había tejido una red de ideas, que se centraban solo en el robo y la forma de sacar información de aquel chico que tenía frente a ella. Pero ahora, no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, movió de nuevo el anillo que le había regalado, se veía realmente costoso, ¿cuánto ganaba un gerente de un casino?, quizás lo suficiente para mantenerse y darle todos los privilegios a su amante, se mordió ligeramente el labio, Mich hablaba, o al menos eso creía que hacia porque Bellota solo podía ver como sus labios se movían mientras ella se perdía en el hilo enredado de la telaraña de ideas.

Nunca le había gustado ser posesión de un hombre, por lo que buscar amantes ricos cada década no iba con sus ideales, ella estaba hecha de aventura, sangre y sexo ocasional, no de compromisos y ataduras al sexo masculino de una raza inferior a la suya. Pero la suerte estaba tentándola, dinero comodidades, bueno le durarían más tiempo que el dinero que ella pensaba robar. Pero entonces… que pasaría con Butch, el solo pronunciar su nombre hizo que sintiera una fría daga atravesándole el pecho, asintió levemente a una de las preguntas de Mich y lo miro a los ojos, el color marrón era simple, áspero fácil de leer, no había misterio, nada que la remitiera lejos de esta vida inmortal, nada que excitara hasta el último poro de su piel.

La mano del chico rozo la suya, era tibia y un poco bronceada, y de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, Mich era un chico normal de clase media alta, cabello recortado, uñas limpias traje caro y todo él, despedía un leve olor a fragancia cara, champú de manzanilla y cigarrillos de clavo. Sin duda todo un prospecto para las chicas, pero le faltaba una chispa de aventura.

-Bellota…-Mich aspiro aire y trato de controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas – eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida… sé que es la primera vez que platicamos y estamos juntos, pero yo te he anhelado desde que te vi, fue amor a primera vista… quisiera saber si te gustaría salir conmigo mas… formalmente…- al decir lo ultimo Bellota pudo ver un leve destello de emoción impregnar el marrón claro de sus ojos.

-Yo…- su garganta se seco de repente, la imagen de Butch apareció frente a ella, un pálido rostro hermoso, de múltiples perforaciones en las orejas, y aquel cabello negro azabache largo y un poco descuidado, pero no solo era lo físico lo que la atraía a él como un imán, cuando estaba con Butch se sentía… "bien"… y después Ace hizo su aparición, "poder… poder… mi linda princesa de hielo… ¡solo se mía!", si conseguía el poder tal vez entonces pudiera conseguir lo demás, desde cuando tenía que decidir entre tres hombres?...- necesito pensarlo… eres un chico genial Mitch solo dame un poco de tiempo…-

Mitch asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, por la forma en que Bellota lo había mirado sabía que tenía muchas cosas a favor, para lograr un sí.

***********************PPG****************************

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que de nuevo todos sus sentidos quedaran alerta, fue entonces cuando su nariz capto el olor de humedad, desperdicios de comida chatarra y suciedad.

-Venga Butch… mira lo que te conseguí…- Butch abrió los ojos, no se había visto al espejo pero presentía que tenia ligeras marcas entre negras y moradas bajo los ojos, Dick agitaba una bolsa de sangre que al parecer había salido de un banco de sangre y no precisamente regalada.

- todo lo que hago por ti… fue difícil conseguirla…- Dick dejo caer la bolsa sobre el vientre de Butch y se alejo rumbo a su escritorio. Tomo una barra de chocolate la abrió y le dio un gran mordisco. Butch se incorporo sobre un codo mordió con delicadeza una esquina de la bolsa y dejo que la sangre fluyera sobre su lengua, sintió como aquel liquido pegajoso descendía por su esófago, estaba helada pero era fresca, dulce y se sintió mejor.

- Encontré información…- dijo Dick mientras algunas partículas de chocolate y cacahuate masticado salían disparadas de su boca – no fue fácil… pero encontré al chico que se encargo de la alarma electrónica de la bóveda… me dio algunos números… sin duda podre desactivarla si me das unos minutos… -

Butch apretó la bolsa vacía entre sus manos, sentía como la energía regresaba a su cuerpo frio después de un doloroso letargo.

-De acuerdo…- fue lo único que dijo y se recostó de nuevo, Dick vacilo un poco, quería preguntarle por qué lo había encontrado desmayado en medio de una mugrosa y polvorienta calle, más muerto de lo que se suponía que debía de estar, cuál era el incentivo para hacer algo tan repentinamente peligroso, porque de repente dejaba de ser el frio vampiro calculador para convertirse en un ser impulsivo, necesitaba saberlo, pero por su integridad física desecho aquel pensamiento, así que se sentó en una silla de ruedas giratorias y encendió su ordenador.

El chico de ojos verdes pudo captar el sonido del ventilador cuando la computadora se encendió, un ronroneo suave y constante. Trato de relajarse, manchitas de colores purpura centellaron en sus parpados cerrados, el ruidito seguía envolviendo sus oídos y sintió el cansancio, el adormecimiento de sus piernas y pensó en ella, antes de caer dormido.

***********************PPG****************************

El ambiente helado producía una ligera niebla de humedad fría a lo largo del sendero, el aire olía a tierra húmeda, si ponía un poco de empeño, sabía que podría ser capaz de captar el olor químico del abono para césped. Saco una caja de Camel de su bolso, sus manos le temblaron un poco mientras encendía el cigarro, la pequeña llama que salió del fósforo ilumino su rostro y pudo sentir el leve calor que emanaba de él. Camino hasta una banca de metal, la niebla se había condensado en ligeras gotitas sobre la tela de sus pantalones negros, frio mucho frio pero la chica no lo sentía. El humo de su cigarro se elevo perdiéndose en la noche.

Comenzó a sentir cansancio mental, pero la nicotina le estaba ayudando, con la punta de su dedo índice comenzó a trazar mojadas líneas con las gotas de roció sobre el frio metal, Mitch le hacia una gran oferta y si todo salía bien podría tener dinero permanente por un tiempo, y si necesitaba poder solo tenía que ir con Ace y problema resuelto… y que hay con él.

Butch… el bueno no importaba, era verdad que se sentía genial estar a su lado pero no era su prioridad, sintió un pinchazo doloroso en el pecho, su corazón seco se comprimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Maldita sea…- dijo en murmullo, estaba divagando si eso hacía, que era lo que en verdad quería, un instante de placer dado por el dinero o el placer de estar con alguien para toda su inmortalidad vampírica. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el cigarro se consumía entre sus dedos.

Nada más que agregar, la chica se levanto despacio y prosiguió su camino.

Cuando entro a su departamento lo sintió más oscuro y grande que nunca, paso de largo hasta la cama y se dejo caer, las sabanas negras rozaron su cara, y cerró los ojos.

-Aun es temprano para dormir no crees?...- Bellota sobresalto se giro y su mirada se poso en las grandes cortinas de donde provenía la voz

- que… haces aquí?...-

-por el momento este es mi hogar… acaso no recuerdas nuestro trato…- el chico dio unos paso más hacia la cama, Bellota pudo ver la puñalada verde de sus fríos ojos.

La chica frunció un poco el entrecejo, se dio la vuelta pesadamente sobre su cama y se dejo caer, el techo raso de su habitación la saludo en la altura con su simple color blanco, para después cerrar los ojos. Después de un tiempo sintió el peso de otro cuerpo posicionarse sobre ella, con extremo cuidado, y luego unos fríos labios sobre los suyos, entreabrió su boca, y el leve toque frio de antes comenzó entibiarse, suave, dulce, lento y mágico y no podría describir mas el sabor de su boca, una oleada de calor se concentro en su estomago y comenzó a regarse por su cuerpo, pero Butch se detuvo.

-… donde habías estado?...- dijo Bellota. Butch soltó una pequeña risa.

- acaso me extrañaste…- dijo mirándola con atención, Bellota giro la cabeza tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Los dedos fríos del chico tomaron su mentón girándola hasta poder mirarla a los ojos, Bellota lo observo con atención sus orbes parecían tan verdes y exóticas, parecían centellar, su rostro se aproximo de nuevo y…

TOC TOC TOC

Todos los músculos de Bellota se tensaron, se incorporo y giro la cabeza buscando al otro vampiro… ¿un sueño?...

TOC TOC TOC

Miro hacia la puerta.

-señorita Utonio, soy la encargada vengo por la renta…-

- ya voy…-dijo y suspiro.

Pesadez si eso se sentía, cuando regreso a la cama después de entregar el dinero a la encargada, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y el sabor del beso seguía rondando su cerebro, necesitaba ver a Butch tal vez con eso todas sus ideas se organizaran de nuevo, se levanto y abrió la ventana, el frio viento trajo consigo el olor al río, un poco podrido mezclado con restos de petróleo crudo, pero era fresco.

Tomo su abrigo negro y salió de su habitación, camino calle arriba hacia los bares de luces de neón, aquellos bares que nunca cerraban y vivían en un eterno carnaval, los chicos se paseaban de un lado al otro de las calles despidiendo olor a tabaco, marihuana y cerveza. Vestimentas oscuras, rasgadas, colores chillones, indumentarias ajustadas amoldaban el cuerpo delgado de cada uno de los chicos que empezaban a vivir y se sentían perdidos aunque no lo admitieran. Bellota cerró los ojos podía sentir y aspirar la incertidumbre emanando de sus cuerpos, ella había sido uno de ellos hace ya mucho tiempo, pero cuando sabes que vivirás más tiempo que cualquier humano, cuando la monotonía de la vida te llega, tu mentalidad cambia. Doblo en la esquina de la calle 3 y entro a un bar. Dentro estaba oscuro, las luces centellantes iluminaban el pequeño escenario donde una banda local tocaba música estridente, los chicos se amontonaban cerca del lugar, la cerveza fluía y los corazones se desencadenaban, el vocalista llevaba el cabello largo con las puntas del cabello rojas, grito la última estrofa y se dejo caer de rodillas su pequeña multitud enloqueció.

-Un Bloody Mary…- pidió la chica en la barra después de ver la actuación de la banda.

Cuando la bebida le fue entregada la admiro, le encantaba esa bebida "sangrienta", tal vez fuese el color o el nombre pero sin duda el sabor pegajoso, ligeramente picoso era de lo mejor, después de la sangre esa era su bebida favorita. Tomo otros cuatro, el vodka comenzaba a marearla.

-Sabias que soy el "as" bajo la manga de todos ellos?-

-…es algo que me he preguntado toooda mi vida…- dijo la chica con sarcasmo mientras observaba el liquido rojo dentro de su vaso.

-cada paquete contiene lo mejor de Asia…- una mano verdosa extendió frente a ella un sobre metálico "Usa condón" decían las letras azules. Bellota arrugo la nariz, tal vez para los humanos pasaría desapercibido pero para ella el aroma amargo y fuerte que emanaba del sobre le dijo lo que contenía.

-…Opio...-El aroma le resultaba vagamente familiar, bebió el último trago carmesí del Bloody Mary y su cerebro se contrajo en una idea, Butch, si el despedía el ligero aroma del opio, inolvidable.

-Exactamente…- un grupo de chicas se acerco a él, Ace les paso 3 condones y recibió el dinero a cambio – te gustaría un poco?...

Bellota negó con la cabeza.

-Has pensado en lo que discutimos la otra noche?… -

-Si- dijo secamente la chica, la sonrisa de Ace se acentuó en su cara verdosa, Bellota lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, los lentes descansaban en el cuello de su camiseta, sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban por las luces del lugar.

-Y… entonces?...-dijo con lujuria en su voz. Bellota se giro en el banquillo para quedar frente a Ace.

-cuando sea el momento te lo diré…- sintió una punzada en el estomago, pareció revolverse y las nauseas la invadieron cuando se imagino entre los brazos de Ace, el rozar de su piel contra la de él. Se levanto y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Cuando llego a la esquina tuvo que recargarse en el poste de luz, sentía el liquido caliente y rojo del bloody mary licuarse en su estomago, escupió la saliva amarga que se había acumulado en su boca, un hilo plateado escurrió por su barbilla y se lo limpio con el dorso de la mano, aspiro todo el aire que pudo y su cuerpo se estabilizo, pensó que tal vez un poco de opio no le caería mal.

OPIO… murmuro…

Opio su pequeño departamento olía a opio, metió la mano en una gran bolsa de papas fritas, saco un puñado y se giro sobre su silla, devoro las papas, mientras miraba a su invitado. Del otro extremo de la habitación estaba Butch, sentado sobre su cama y recargado sobre la pared violeta, había desabrochado el nudo del pañuelo negro con el que amarraba su cabello y ahora aquellos finos, sedosos y largos cabellos se abrían paso entre el cuello y su hombro, sobre su espalda, los cabellos más cortos enmarcaban su cara pálida, una nube grisácea lo rodeaba mientras con los largos dedos de uñas lacadas en negro sostenía una larga y delgada pipa de ónice. Le dio una calada más.

-Supongo que te sientes mejor, como para fumar esa mierda… no?...- le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio pecoso. Butch le extendió la pipa en un mudo gesto de "quieres un poco?".

-No yo paso… la prefiero verde… esa estupidez me da nauseas…-

-qué hora es?...-

-7:20- dijo el rubio y pudo ver las grandes pupilas dilatadas de Butch… el verde jade de sus ojos casi había desaparecido y de alguna forma aquellos ojos le resultaban más terroríficos y letales que antes… era acaso culpa del opio?

El humo cálido que inundaba la habitación se arremolino y formo espirales, cuando Butch se levanto de la cama, su largo cuerpo delgado se estiro y los restos de su última lucha mental y física parecieron ser absorbidos por el humo. Dick lo contemplo y se pregunto si la piel bajo esa camisa negra era aun mas blanca y pálida que la de su rostro, era una pregunta estúpida, pero que mas podía pensar cuando aquel "ángel caído" de belleza terrorífica se paseaba delante de tus ojos en tu apartamento.

-Cuando hallas abierto la bóveda…- dijo Butch mientras se colocaba la gabardina de seda, con forro purpura – recibirás el frasco… te mantendré informado…- y salió por la puerta dejando a un rubio desaliñado al borde de un colapso nervioso de felicidad.

La noche comenzaba, las luces de los lugares nocturnos empezaron a prenderse, el mundo cobijado bajo el manto de la oscuridad se abría paso a través de las entrañas de un día moribundo, los restaurantes de comida rápida trabajaban sin descanso el olor a grasa rancia y carne friéndose se mezclaba con el olor putrefacto de los contenedores de basura que estaban llenos hasta el tope después de una larga faena. Butch siguió caminado sobre la larga avenida, el viento helado choco contra su cara cuando tomo la calle que le conducía al parque, en unos minutos estaría en el casino, tenía que actuar… añoraba el sonido cortante de su violín y el rozar de las cuerdas contra sus dedos, su fiel violín lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo y el relajante sonido que producía siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba.

Paso junto a un poste donde descansaba un gran reloj, 8:43, había caminado demasiado tiempo pero aun era temprano para llegar al trabajo, sus botas tronaron contra la gravilla del camino cuando entro al parque, tenía un poco de sed embriagante.

Cuando entro al restaurante-bar del casino aun no había tanta gente como era costumbre, la loseta del piso estaba recién limpia y despedía un leve hedor a desinfectante de limón. Camino hasta la barra y saludo al chico que la atendía.

-quiero un Manhattan…-

La bebida llego a él, la aceituna empalada en el pequeño mondadientes se ahogaba en el liquido de delicado color rojo, Butch la devoro antes de tomar de la copa, el vodka se mezclo en su estomago con el húmedo y tibio humo del opio, Brick siempre le reclamaba aquel gusto "con esa mierda… parece que fumas incienso…" le decía, pero para Butch era la manera rara de escapar de su vida monótona. Se termino el liquido de su copa y pidió una más, algo muy dentro de él le decía que es noche la necesitaría.

-Vaya llegas temprano pensé que ya no querías tocar mas en este lugar...-

-Hoy esta de muy buen humor… jefe…- Butch dijo la última palabra con diversión, siempre le había causado gracia llamar a algún humano "jefe".

-lo has notado…- dijo Mich para después sonreír tontamente – Oye Roy dale a este chico una ronda más de lo que esté tomando…-

- y se puede saber cual es motivo?...- dijo el chico y lo miro de reojo

-quiero que toques una pieza romántica… - Mich sonrió, tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban como dos canicas oscuras – la chica de la ruleta acepto salir conmigo… será una cena romántica amenizada por ti –

- . . . - Silencio por parte de Butch… sintió que el vodka en su garganta le quemaba, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y estuvo casi a punto de romper la copa que sostenía entre sus elegantes dedos…

-bien considéralo una paga extra – Mich le guiño un ojo y se alejo.

Butch giro sobre el banquillo de la barra, sus ojos verdes centellaron bajo la luz de las lámparas, Mitch se acerco a la elegante mesa cerca del pequeño escenario, Bellota estaba ahí: con su palidez radiante, altiva, hermosa, traicionera… Butch apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e hirió las palmas de sus manos con sus afiladas uñas negras cuando Mitch beso con ternura la mejilla de la chica de hielo. El ser hecho de violencia y sed de sangre comenzó a abrirse paso entre las conexiones de sus neuronas, la vista del raciocinio se nublo ante la llamarada verdosa que despedían sus ojos letales. Un fuerte sonido invadió sus orejas y sintió que los afilados colmillos de su boca reclamaban la vida de alguien… pero se contuvo, el vampiro estoico resurgió de entre las cenizas de su alma como un fénix, y la ira que emanaba su cuerpo fue detenida por una ligera y pegajosa membrana razón, como el chico Mercury decía… El show debe continuar… en este caso…debía… continuar

El beso le llego de sorpresa a Bellota, pero no lo rechazo ya que si jugaba bien sus cartas podría seguir al lado de ese chico, pero el beso le resulto simple y sin sentido.

-Espero que te guste el espectáculo de hoy – le dijo Mitch sin dejar de sonreír

La primera nota del violín rasgo el leve murmullo de la estancia, se estiro y escapo por entre las minúsculas grietas de las paredes. Bellota volteo con rapidez y lo vio… Butch estaba ahí… la oleada de un verde salvaje atravesó su ser y degusto el sabor amargo de la incomodidad recorriendo cada fibra de ella…

**CONTINUARA…**

Vaya capitulo nueve después de más tiempo…. Perdón… pero las vacaciones traen consigo trabajo del hogar . es el peor tomento que a uno le puede pasar U.U… Chics muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo en este fic… pienso terminar este y después seguir el de Rompiendo el Habito… que gracias a la intervención de alguna entidad superior… me ha caído una lluvia de ideas para continuarlo xD

_Blossom012 _: Hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo… contestando a tu pregunta siii Butch ama a Bellota pero… creo que la transforme a una mujer muy ambiciosa y materialista… mmm ya cambiara xD aaah y el siguiente capítulo tendrá más romance u.u lo prometo xD

_LiL EmO : _n.n gracias por tu review… y si suena interesante tu foro… aunque lo busque en google y me salieron varios la pagina es esta? . digo no quiero equivocarme de foro e inscribirme a otro xD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

_xXD3idara-AkatsukiXx : _ T_T lloro de la emoción… snif gracias por tu apoyo y perdón el hacerte esperar … cuídate y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n

_petalo-VJ : _de nuevo me tarde T_T pero espero que te haya gustado, muuuuuuchas gracias por tu apoyo snif T_T se feliz!!!!

_buttercup fan: _AAAAH no me odies (cara de gatito huérfano)… ya un capitulo mas, qué opinas?… hice mi mejor esfuerzo en Bellota, pero cada que me imagino a Butch *¬* tiendo a fantasear mas de lo debido y escribo y escribo sobre él xD… pero palabra de habitante de Daydreamland que ya no lo hago n.n gracias por tu review

_ : _aaaah alguien que me comprende T_T… eh llegado a la conclusión de que la internet es mas parte de mi vida que el tomar agua jajajaj bueno no tanto así pero vivir sin ella durante unos meses me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo valiosa que es… jajajaja siii yo también amo esta pareja son tan lindo xD gracias por tu review tarde otra vez en actualizar pero ya no tanto tiempo…. Jojojo

Tane Chan dice: cualquier duda aportación o idea será bien recibida gracias n.n

Nota: como verán en mis fics lasPPG y los RPB tienden a ser muy de forma humana y eso es porque deben de imaginárselos estilo anime jajaja (¬¬ vaya mil años después lo digo) veran …. Antes de que PPG Z se emitiera encontré en el inmenso universo de la internet unos fant arts de las PPG y RPB al puro estilo anime y me encantaron… pero ya que la tv de paga dígase CN está transmitiendo el anime pues… solo recuerden imaginárselos de más edad, mas estilizados y mas lindos jajaja n.n


	10. Viceversa

**Capitulo 10**

**Viceversa**

"_Tengo miedo de verte_

_necesidad de verte_

_esperanza de verte_

_desazones de verte."_

Y los ojos felinos de diferentes tonalidades de verde se encontraron, y Bellota no nado por el oleaje pacifico, no sintió el éxtasis de formar parte de ellos, no hubo ni una pizca de lindo sentimiento, solo había frialdad aun más de lo que ella podría soportar siendo la princesa de hielo, Mich la tomo de la mano mientras el violín seguía tocando, las notas flotaban, formando plateadas dagas que se introducían en su cuerpo. Butch dejo de mirarla a los ojos, algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos que conservara la poca dignidad que aquella chica le había dejado, venganza, sangre… pasó por su mente, y observo las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

Su alma herida se refugió en lo más recóndito de su pecho, y levanto la mirada, dos puñaladas verdes acribillaron los ojos de Mitch.

Bellota dejo de mirarlo cuando sintió el leve roce de Mich sobre su piel, se sentía la persona más jodida del planeta. Un atisbo de culpabilidad le llego al alma, recordó que la primera vez que había visto a Butch no le hubiera importado si le pedía sexo a cambio de quedarse a vivir en su departamento, lo había besado, lo había deseado, lo había metido hasta lo más profundo del pantano de lodosas y sucias aguas de un plan de robo, había rogado por su ayuda y ahora… dejo de pensar cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse… sus ojos le ardieron y una pequeña gotita plateada rodo por su mejilla, se mordió la lengua con fuerza para evitar un ligero gemido de frustración.

Mitch dejo de sonreír, se sintió caer en un vórtice de luces verdes y violetas, las cosas a su alrededor parecían dar vueltas sin control el único estable era Butch su larga figura frente a él, su lindo rostro hasta decir basta y aquellos ojos verdes… que parecían mantenerlo en la cordura, y si afianzo de ellos y lo miro para no dejarse llevar por los miles de diminutos tentáculos de luz neón blanquecina… y después una suave y delicada voz susurrándole algo incomprensible, apretó con suavidad la mano de la chica y la soltó, un enorme impulso lo arrastraba a salir del lugar y no supo el porqué pero su ser gritaba por correr hacia el frio parque de la ciudad y así lo hizo. Se levanto de la mesa ante la mirada medio asombrada de Bellota, y se fue, atravesó las elegantes puertas del casino y siguió caminando a paso rápido hasta perderse en la negrura del bosque.

-Mich…- le dijo Bellota cuando vio como el chico se levantaba de la mesa y se alejaba de ella – ¡¡Mich!!...- grito un poco más alto pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El solo de violín interpretado por el joven prodigio del casino "Palace" termino, Bellota giro hacia el escenario pero el vampiro ya no estaba.

-"Demonios…."-pensó la chica – "algo no está bien… " Se levanto rápido, la silla cayó y se enredo en las delgadas y transparentes telas del vestido negro que llevaba, jalo con desesperación de él, la tela se libero con un pequeño rasguido y salió corriendo del restaurante, su agudo olfato capto el leve hedor de Mich, ahora el olor a manzanilla se mezclaba con la confusión y el miedo, tomo el largo corredor y salió del casino.

El viento afuera era helado, había una pequeña brisa que empezaba a humedecer la piel de su rostro, mientras corría en dirección del parque la miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que era nieve, muy ligera tanto que casi parecía lluvia, agudizo sus sentidos, necesitaba encontrar a Mich. Siguió corriendo el lodo y las hojas secas se abultaban en las suelas de sus zapatillas de charol negro, con ambas manos levantaba el vestido para permitirse correr entre los arbustos, la piel de sus hombros y brazos estaba húmeda y fría, ligeras lagrimas de agua corrían por su espalda, y se condensaban en las puntas de su cabello.

Llego al claro del bosque, si no fuera vampiro en este momento estaría totalmente sofocada y muriéndose de frio, Mich estaba ahí parado mirando hacia el cielo.

-Mich?... estas bien?...- el chico se giro lentamente

-si…- dijo un poco confundido… - no sé el por qué pero necesitaba estar en este lugar, fue como si algo me arrastrara hasta aquí….-

El corazón de Bellota palpitaba lentamente dentro de su pecho… un movimiento extraordinario para ella.

"_Tengo ganas de hallarte_

_preocupación de hallarte_

_certidumbre de hallarte_

_pobres dudas de hallarte."_

-será mejor regresar…- dijo Bellota

-… Butch???...- dijo Mich acercándose a Bellota

-Hola "jefe" que coincidencia encontrarnos tooodos aquí… no es así?...- Bellota sobresalto al sentir el aura de Butch cerca de ellos.

-sí que extraño…- Mich trago saliva, la mirada de Butch lo estaba agobiando, sintió temor giro la cabeza para ver a su chica, Bellota también lo observaba.

-Vamos Bellota te estás helando… - Mich adelanto la mano para tocar el brazo de la chica.

-pero si apenas nos encontramos "jefe"… podríamos tener una grata conversación…- La mano de Mitch se detuvo a centímetros de la helada piel de Bellota; el temor de mirar a ese chico de piel opalescente regreso a él, pero no había marcha atrás sus ojos se habían encontrado, marrón contra verde enfrascándose en una lucha dominada por el jade salvaje, un dolor en el pecho le hizo dar un paso atrás, una quemazón intensa bajo por su esófago y se arremolino en su estomago, era como si le hubieran dado un buen trago de cianuro verde reluciente, las nauseas se apoderaron de él, su corazón reboto dentro de su pecho y pensó que si seguía latiendo de esa forma se abriría paso entre su carne y se desangraría , sus pupilas se contrajeron y llevo sus manos a su garganta cuando sintió que la respiración comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones. Quiso cerrar los ojos pero los ojos de Butch lo absorbían.

La chica estaba inmóvil, solo podía ser testigo de la letal mirada del siempre apacible Butch, la ira parecía reinar en su cuerpo y sintió terror. Un jadeo detrás de ella la saco del mar de miedo en el que navegaba, se giro y pudo ver a Mich, parecía contorsionarse de dolor, hizo la mueca de toser pero solo emitió un leve gemido

-Mich!!...- Bellota se interpuso entre ellos y tomo a Mich de los hombros, lo sacudió con fuerza - Mich que te sucede?...-

La vida pareció regresar a él cuando la chica se interpuso, respiro con fuerza tanto aire como pudo, y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Bellota.

-Bellota…- dijo en susurro y de repente el mundo pareció ir a una velocidad tan lenta como la forma en la que Mitch asimilaba las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, Butch coloco una mano pálida de largas uñas negras sobre el hombro de la chica y la arrojo con violencia hacia atrás, en seguida las solapas de su traje eran sostenidas con fuerza, su cuerpo se levanto unos centímetros del suelo y después solo sintió un golpe sobre su espalda. Abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar la ligera nevada y los nubarrones grises.

Bellota casi perdió el equilibrio, pero fue capaz de ver la forma en que Butch arrojaba a Mich y ahora se dirigía hacia él. Aquello se veía demasiado peligroso, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡¡BUTCH!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas – ¡¡DETENTE!! -

La adrenalina se desato en su cuerpo, sintió una vitalidad descomunal, y se sintió enormemente bien cuando arrojo a aquel bastardo de corte "lindo" contra el suelo humedecido. La ira contenida comenzó a fugarse y su deseo de sangre aumentó con cada paso que daba hacia el aturdido Mich, todo iba bien hasta que escucho su voz.

"_Tengo urgencia de oírte_

_alegría de oírte_

_buena suerte de oírte_

_y temores de oírte."_

Había dicho detente? Su voz era tan dulce aun cuando gritaba…. Pero, lo estaba protegiendo? Maldita sea como odiaba al cabrón ese… pero sus pasos no cesaron y continúo acercándose. El ultimo rastro de cordura se perdió con aquel ¡¡DETENTE!!

Pero Mich ya se había levantado y parecía estar mirándolo con enojo, un sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios, si Mich quería golpes, esta noche recibirá más que eso. Mich fue el primero en lanzar un golpe, pero el chico de mirada verde se limito a esquivarlo con un sutil movimiento, un golpe más y Butch casi quiso bostezar. Lo tomo del brazo y su puño impacto contra su boca, la carne del labio se abrió bajo sus nudillos y la sangre tibia los empapo; un golpe más y Mitch comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

Una ráfaga fría paso rozando su oreja derecha.

-he dicho que pares…- ahora Bellota se encontraba frente a él, había sido tan rápida que Butch no se dio cuenta de cuando Mitch fue desprendido de sus manos, su voz era fría como esa noche. Pero Butch no respondió entrecerró sus ojos y en un veloz movimiento se lanzo a ella, la chica esquivo con dificultad, le lanzo un golpe, Butch salió disparado cayendo metros adelante, de su labio caía una gotita de sangre, se levanto y Bellota retrocedió un paso, y por un momento sintió miedo.

-sí que estas cabreado, verdad?- una voz relajada acaparo la atención de Butch.

-ace?...- dijo Bellota cuando el chico verde aprecio frente a ella.

-no te preocupes princesa mía… te protegeré…-

Butch curvo los labios en lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, Ace giro y una lengua muy larga y divida en dos salió de su boca, tomo a Butch de las muñecas y lo lanzo contra unos árboles, para después azotarlo con furia contra las rocas del lugar. En un segundo Ace estaba junto a Butch, su pie se hundió en el cuello del chico de ojos verdes.

-Maldita sea!!..- grito Ace y cayó de espaldas, giro y pudo deshacer de las manos hechas de sombras que lo sujetaban.

-serás cabrón…- le grito Ace y se lanzo a Butch, este los esquivo lo jalo de la chaqueta y lo hundió en el suelo de un golpe, y comenzó a golpearlo con furia, lo levanto del cuello y con la mano libre le perforo el estomago, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Bellota estaba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y ella que había creído que Ace era más fuerte que ellos, para concer bien a una persona había que llevarla a sus límites no?

Butch la volteo a ver y ataco de nuevo los golpes eran rápidos, certeros, era muy diferente a la pelea que habían tenido cuando se conocieron. El puño de Butch golpeo su estomago, la chica se doblo del dolor, una mano la sujeto del cuello y la elevo lentamente, sentía las afiladas uñas del chico hundiéndose en la suave piel de su cuello, pequeños hilos de sangre comenzaron a brotar, resbalando hasta su pecho. Bellota forcejeo, pero Butch parecía haber adquirido una fuerza descomunal, el amarre en su cuello se hizo más fuerte y la sangre corrió más rápido y en mayor cantidad, dejo escapar un jadeo de frustración cuando se percato de que ya no podía hablar, Butch estaba intentando matarla, y esto era en serio. Comenzaba a ver puntos blancos, hizo un esfuerzo y trato de concentrar todo el hielo que pudo en la mano del chico, pero era inútil, aun no entendía el enojo de Butch, o es que no quería darse cuenta?

Pero de pronto el agarre perdió fuerza y unos labios fríos, se apoderaron de los suyos, en un beso furioso, los afilados colmillos de Butch se hundieron en su labio inferior y bebió de la tibia sangre. La mano que sujetaba su cuello descendió por su pecho, por su vientre y llego a su muslo derecho. Bellota grito cuando los dientes de él se clavaron en su hombro, la sangre no se hizo esperar y comenzó a emanar, la lengua de Butch recorrió el camino del pequeño riachuelo escarlata, que era aun más rojo en contraste con la pálida piel de la chica, y después mordió de nuevo su cuello.

-Butch… no… detente…- Bellota gimió, las lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas. Trato de alejar al chico de ella pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, estaba perdiendo sangre y el miedo estaba paralizándola. Butch se abrió paso bajo la tela empapada del vestido y araño con lujuria asesina las piernas de Bellota, las uñas afiladas desgarraron la ropa interior, mientras sus labios se apoderaban otra vez de la suave boca, y Bellota degusto el sabor de su propia sangre. Y mordió con fuerza el labio de Butch. El vampiro gruño alejándose de ella, y le dio un fuerte golpe en l mejilla, Bellota cayó contra el frio césped, sintió el rebote de su cabeza y quedo atónita.

Butch se coloco sobre ella, una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo, y sujeto ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Y le dedico una sonrisa sangrienta. Bellota se sacudió bajo su cuerpo, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, mientras la mano de Butch volvía a adrentarse entre los pliegues desgarrados del vestido negro, subiendo lentamente por la suave piel de sus piernas, hasta rozar la parte más intima, una uña filosa se deslizo sobre su clítoris, haciéndola gemir de dolor y a la vez de placer, y después dos dedos desgarraban con dolor su interior, moviéndose con fuerza empapándose de la sangre que ahora brotaba de la suave vagina.

-Butch!!!.... aaaah…- su cuerpo se encogió y las lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos – Por favor… ME… me lastimas!!!...- grito la chica y en su grito había dolor, tristeza pero sobretodo miedo, Bellota estaba aterrada.

-"Bellota?..."- La nube grisácea que había cubierto su mente pareció desaparecer, todo pareció dar un giro de 180 grados, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, parpadeó y se encontró con los ojos asustados de Bellota, estaba llorando, pero porqué? , La miro con más atención, su cuello estaba lleno de marcas de mordidas que aun sangraban, y sujetaba con fuerza sus manos, algo viscoso inundo los dedos que estaban dentro de una tibia y suave cavidad. Y se paró de un salto y retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo…- dijo mirando sus manos. Para después mirar el cuerpo de Bellota, giro y se encontró con Ace que intentaba levantarse mas allá estaba su jefe –…- pero no hubo más palabras…

"_o sea,_

_resumiendo_

_estoy jodido_

_y radiante_

_quizá más lo primero_

_que lo segundo_

_y también_

…

…

…

_viceversa."_

Continuara =

El capitulo diez… muchas gracias por sus comentarios… el poema es de Benedetti y se llama viceversa n.n como ya lo habrán notado… sobre el frasco de sangre será aclarado en el siguiente cap… gracias y cuídense.


	11. Presagios

**Capitulo 11**

**Presagios**

_-Yo…- dijo mirando sus manos. Para después mirar el cuerpo de Bellota, giro y se encontró con Ace que intentaba levantarse más allá estaba su jefe –…- pero no hubo más palabras…_

Un murmullo se abrió paso a través de los pliegues de sus cerebro - "una máquina de matar… no ama, solo daña" y después solo una risa seca…

El ordenador emitió un ligero PIP y se apago, Dick se lanzo de espaldas a su cama y sonrió tontamente mientras cerraba los ojos, si Butch cumplía su palabra dentro de nada tendría la preciada sangre y cuando la bebiera… una descarga de placer se apodero de su estomago.

-un vampiro…- se dijo el chico de pecas – todas sus habilidades por una noche… - y pensó mas en él, en sus ojos verdes, en sus labios delicadamente rojos, en la pálida piel de su cuello. El chico rubio se sonrojo y se incorporo de inmediato.

-Qué demonios estoy pensando… no soy un jodido marica!!- grito y se dejo caer de nuevo. Bueno y que si lo era, a la mierda todo el mundo. Y siguió pensando en el delicado y dulce sabor que seguro tendría su sangre y su boca.

***********************PPG****************************

Ace se incorporo con lentitud, tosió y algunos coágulos de sangre salieron disparados al suelo, la herida en el estomago lo había debilitado, pero no moriría con eso. Los gritos de Bellota era lo que lo había inspirado a levantarse, a salir del letargo en el que estaba cayendo. Levanto la cabeza y allí estaba Butch parado en medio de los tres cuerpos, estoico, como si nada de lo que estaba pasando pudiera corromper su careta de frialdad. Pero… Ace tosió de nuevo y se llevo las manos al estomago tratando de detener una oleada de dolor… su mirada regreso de nuevo a Butch… dio unos pasos más y no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Ahí estaba Butch, inmóvil, pero sus ojos… dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y esta vez Ace lo creía de verdad, porque parecía que Butch estaba lidiando una batalla interna, una batalla épica consigo mismo con su yo interno sediento de sangre, con su yo salvaje y letal.

Bueno no se quedaría a descubrir quién sería el ganador de la guerra.

-"No si quiero salir con vida de esto…"- pensó abrumado – "Princesa mía… si sobrevives a esto serás mía…" - le lanzo un beso con una mano y su cuerpo se transformo en una larga y verde serpiente que desapareció entre la maleza del bosque.

Las lágrimas seguían surcando su rostro, el cuerpo le temblaba y cada una de las heridas que tenía en el cuello le punzaban al compas de su no-muero corazón. Trago saliva y fue doloroso, giro un poco la cabeza, quería verlo a pesar de todo lo sucedido, necesitaba saber cómo estaba. Butch estaba parado a unos pasos de ella, pero lo que llamo su atención fue Ace, quien miro con atención al vampiro de ojos verdes, después le dedico una mirada a ella y un beso para desaparecer.

Bellota maldijo mentalmente al cobarde de Ace, se levando recargándose en un codo, las heridas comenzaban a sanar de manera lenta y dolorosa.

-"Lo ves?"- Butch busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía la voz- "Vamos niño mío, es acaso que aun no te das cuenta? Nunca se confía en ellas, no la recuerdas? Era dulce y tierna con una gran y mortífera boca… jajajaja" la risa distorsionada aumento y se hizo estridente. Y Butch la recordó, la chica de ojos color canela y piel tostada, a la primera humana en confesarle su oscuro secreto y luego antorchas y multitud. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"así es el amor… pero tú no lo necesitas"- Butch escuchaba la voz sin decir nada – "tú eres mi preciado instrumento de matanza…." – y una mano fría se poso sobre su mentón y delineo su garganta, bajando por su pecho rosando la aterciopelada piel carente de vello.

-"Eras el mejor, tus sentimientos no te importaban hasta ese día… que te hizo creer que eras libre de amar… Butch"- La voz arrastro las últimas. El chico entrecerró los ojos tomo la mano y lanzo el cuerpo de la voz contra el suelo grisáceo. Una mancha de negros y rojos profundos se formo en el impacto, era viscosa restos de intestinos y masa encefálica se podían divisar, la mancha se extendió hasta llegar a sus pies descalzos, Butch sintió la tibieza emanando de la mancha y después un cuerpo comenzó a formarse, un rostro masculino pintado de chica le saludo en la oscuridad verdosa de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

-"Tu estas muerto…"- gruño Butch.

-"eso es subjetivo… tienes que seguir adelante, aléjate de Bellota, mátala!!"-

-"no…"

-"se burlo de ti…"-

-"cierra la boca"-

-"TE TRAICIONO…."-

Butch se quedo inmóvil era verdad. Bellota lo había traicionado, pero él la amaba, aun contra todo eso la chica había abierto la puerta sensible de su alma, y le había gustado la sensación, quería pasar su vida junto a ella protegerla y besarla pausadamente, sin hacerle daño. Eso es había encontrado la respuesta: Bellota no era una simple humana era su yo femenino, su otra mitad. Ella era como él y lo podía entender.

-"Es suficiente, cierra la puta boca… "- la voz de EL se apago en un instante y la negrura se desvaneció, estaba de nuevo en el claro del bosque el viento frio le golpeaba las mejillas y el olor a sangre corría entre sus dedos.

-Butch??...- su nombre fue pronunciado con un tintineo de angustia y miedo. Bellota se levantaba con dificultad. Tenía una fuerte punzada entre las piernas y sintió algo tibio escurriéndole por los muslos. Y se miraron y de nuevo hubo un calor electrizante recorriendo ambos cuerpos y sus auras se fundieron en una, y cayeron en el mar verdoso, mientras las olas los refrescaban, y sucumbieron ante la atracción y el amor.

-Lo lamento…- dijo el chico y sin más hizo lo que nunca en su larga vida de 190 años había hecho, se dejo caer de rodillas frente a la chica y la abrazo, pasando sus manos por la delicada cintura - perdóname por favor…- Bellota poso sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico y acaricio con ternura los largos mechones qué ahora se escapaban del pañuelo purpura.

-estaba confundido… pero ahora sé lo que quiero…- Butch se levanto sin dejar de abrazar el cuerpo de la chica - Bellota… yo te amo… soy un ser volátil así que entenderé si solo quieres alejarte de mi yo…-

-Butch…- la voz suave de Bellota detuvo sus palabras y hubo un silencio sepulcral – también yo…- fue lo que susurro contra sus labios, y se besaron, esta vez con lentitud, saboreando y conociendo la boca del otro, degustando la suavidad de los labios y grabando cada instante de ese momento en la mente del otro.

***********************PPG****************************

Mich aun estaba inconsciente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le punzaba, pero pudo distinguir unas voces lejanas.

-con un carajo Butch, es media noche…- una voz desconocida

-toma…- ese sin duda era Butch

- woooow… es un trato entonces…- de nuevo la voz gangosa

Las voces se detuvieron y luego.

-Jefe? Vamos despierte…- La voz de Butch tenía un toque divertido.

Mitch abrió lentamente los ojos, el chico le sonrió, sus ojos viajaron por el lugar buscando a la chica de ojos verdes, mas allá Bellota encendía un cigarro, usaba la gabardina negra de Butch, estaba mas pálida de lo normal pero no parecía estar asustada ni enojada, a su lado un chico rubio de gafas guardaba algo en una mochila mientras veía de reojo a la chica.

-Bien jefe está despierto!- Butch lo tomo del antebrazo y lo ayudo, Mitch se levanto pero estaba totalmente confundido, hace poco sentía una aura asesina emanar del chico violinista, había goleado a Bellota, a él y de nuevo todo parecía normal.

-"Espera…esto esta jodidamente mal…" – se dijo

-Vamos amigo! Esa bóveda no se abrirá sola…- El chico rubio apareció aun lado de Butch.

-Bóveda? De que hablas? cual bóveda?-

El chico rubio miro de reojo a Butch, pero el permanecía tranquilo a su lado.

-se ve que no sabes nada amigo…- dijo Dick suspirando – sabes es mejor cooperar- y le sonrió.

- iremos a la bóveda del casino y obtendremos todo el dinero… -

-QUE!!!- Mitch dio un paso atrás de la impresión

-y usted, Jefe, nos va a ayudar…-

-por supuesto que no lo hare… jamás…-

Y después un torbellino verde, Mitch alcanzo a ver la risa divertida del chico de gafas antes de perderse en una oleada de veneno verde.

-Jefe llévenos hasta la bóveda…- dijo Butch y Mitch asintió mientras se giraba y comenzaba su camino hacia el casino.

-Como es que haces eso?- dijo Bellota mientras comenzaba a caminar

-años de práctica… supongo – dijo Butch con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bellota es un nombre lindo…- dijo el rubio y sonrió, la chica lo miro sonriendo, ahora estaba seguro de que podría pasar su vida contemplando a esos dos vampiros, eran tan hermosos. Su mente dejo de divagar cuando entraron al lujoso edificio, caminaron por un largo pasillo pasaron una puerta de seguridad que se abrió sin problemas con la tarjeta de Mitch, una sala, otro pasillo una puerta mas de seguridad, y al fin estaban frente a la puerta plateada de la bóveda.

Los efectos de la sangre eran magníficos, Dick tenía todos los sentidos agudizados, sentía como si ante el todo se abriera todo un mundo nuevo, aun bajo el manto de la noche podía ver sin dificultad alguna. Ese día era uno de aquellos que jamás en su vida se iban a repetir, y el tampoco iba a olvidar, se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro, llevaba su portátil, medio frasco de sangre y un millón de dólares en efectivo.

El interior de la bóveda olía a papel nuevo y tinta, era espacioso varias pilas de billetes color acre se apilaban ordenadamente, Mitch cerro de la puerta y el cuarto solo quedo iluminado por unas pequeñas lámparas en el techo.

-Toma la bolsa de allá… -

-no son billetes marcados verdad? –

-por supuesto que no…-

-crees que un millón para tu amigo fue bueno?-

-no hablara…-

-mmm…-

Abrió los ojos al principio todo fue difuso. Era sin duda un sueño, lo último que recordaba era estar en el parque con Butch, Bellota y el chico con porte de nerd. Analizo mas todo lo que le rodeaba había dinero, mucho dinero, más allá dos personas amontonaban unas bolsas color beige que estaban tan llenas de billetes que sobresalían del amarre.

-"Al fin despertaste"- Mich sobresalto la voz de Butch le hablo desde su propio cerebro.

-¿Qué de….- en ese momento unas sombras en forma de manos, le taparon la boca y lo inmovilizaron contra el titanio de la bóveda. Intento moverse pero era como estar atado con argollas metálicas, solo que las extrañas sombras eran viscosas y frías.

-"solo…. observa…."- otro susurro sensual inundo su pensamiento.

-Esto fue demasiado sencillo…-dijo Bellota mirando al chico – cuando se den cuenta del robo ya estaremos muy lejos de aquí…-

Butch asintió la tomo del antebrazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso, saboreando cada parte de aquella dulce boca. Bellota suspiro y las últimas horas desaparecieron de su mente, las manos de Butch entraron por dejando e la gabardina acariciando sus cintura subiendo por el escote de su espada. Con las afiladas uñas trazo pequeños espirales desde la nuca hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Bellota sintió un leve cosquilleo y después la tela de la gabardina desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

-espera…- pero el chico no se detuvo le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja y bajo besando con delicadeza su cuello. Bellota jadeo un poco, y olvido casi por completo el hecho de que estaban dentro de una bóveda. Butch la empujo hasta encontrar la pared y siguió besando su cuello y acariciando su delgado y perfecto cuerpo femenino.

Mich no podía abrir más los ojos de la sorpresa, una aparte de su alma estaba comenzando a agrietarse, creía estar cien por ciento enamorado de la chica de la ruleta, y así lo era, ahora comenzaba a ser el espectador de la muerte de su corazón.

Todo era lujuria y pasión, ahora su cuerpo descansaba sobre un colchón de billetes color acre, uno que otro billete se enredaba entre su largo cabello negro, Butch estaba llevándola directo al abismo del placer y la locura, sentía el roce frio de sus manos sobre los puntos exactos de su cuerpo, el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente y la ausente respiración de su cuerpo comenzaba a presentarse en forma de jadeos y gemidos incontenibles. Si Butch podía hacerla sentir así con solo el uso de sus dedos que se esperaba de lo demás. Un sonrojo inundo sus pálidas mejillas al pensar aquello. Se removió bajo el chico empujándolo un poco, para después rodearle la cintura con sus piernas y se besaron de nuevo, pero el sabor de su boca era aun más dulce que antes. Bellota gimió y sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del chico, Butch se abrió paso un poco mas allá de los tibios y viscosos pliegues del interior de la chica y un sonido parecido a un gruñido salió de su garganta. Y después un pinchazo en su cuello, Bellota lo había mordido y ahora chupaba la herida en busca de la sangre, y él hizo lo mismo.

Ahora habían bebido uno del otro, ese era un pacto, un vínculo de sangre y ambos lo sabían, un beso de nuevo y el sabor se torno agridulce. Butch se movió con más fuerza, con rapidez.

-aaaaah… Butch!!!!- grito Bellota llegando orgasmo. Y mientras lo hacia Butch miro a Mich y le dedico su mejor sonrisa cínica, para después terminar dentro de su linda chica.

-.. te… amo…- le susurro al oído y Bellota sonrió. Si tenía que vivir toda una eternidad sabia que sería solo junto a Butch

-Y yo a ti…-

"Y tan profunda es mi fe y tanto eres para mí, que en todo lo que yo creo sólo vivo para ti."

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **waaaa!! Entre de nuevo a la escuela y tengo mucho trabajo…. T^T snif

Bueno un nuevo capítulo de este fic el siguiente será el final.. jojojo ya casi se acaba sin pena ni gloria pero quería escribir algo relacionado con los vampiros =)… seguiré ya con mi otro fic de Rompiendo el Habito y tengo uno más en mente ¬¬ pero con eso de que no actualizó rápido no sé si empezarlo xD y luego la escuela!!!! =( bueno a donde me lleve el viento xD

Bueno chics linds muuchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, a todas las que me dejan sus lindos reviews, y también a aquellos que solo leen sin dejar reviews… ( no me estoy quejando ni nada solo les agradezco =) )

Les mando besos sabor chocoreta ( de chocolate y menta n.n)

See ya

PD. Las PPG no son de mi propiedad solo las tomo de referencia para meterlas en situación imposibles xD, el verso que sale al último es parte de un poema de Paul Verlaine n.n

Fe de erratas que encontré del Capítulo 10:

- retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.???? Que estaba pensando… si una persona retrocede obvio es hacia atrás no??....

- =) también coloque muchas "y", "dolor" y "y sintió" jajaja creo que la inspiración me abandono en ese momento u.u,

REVIEW??? Siiiii ^.^ *wiiiii!!


	12. Eternidad

**Capitulo 12**

**Eternidad**

"-aun no se sabe cuántas personas participaron en este robo multimillonario… Nos conectamos con el jefe de policías de Saltadilla-

-Señor que pistas tienen hasta el momento…-

-aaah si… no tenemos un posible sospechoso por el momento, además los videos de las cámaras de seguridad fueron borrados…-

-se dice que encontraron dentro de la bóveda al director general del casino es eso verdad?-

-así es… aunque parece no recordar mucho de lo sucedido-

-que plan de acción tiene para los próximos días…-

-será una búsqueda exhaustiva por pistas…-

-muchas gracias jefe….-

- Eh ahí la entrevista con el jefe de policías de Saltadilla, pero que es lo que Mojo Jojo el magnate de los casinos a dicho-

-al parecer, se guardo los comentarios solo su vocero es el que ha hablado… es increíble lo que ha sucedido, el Casino Palace es el mejor en seguridad, todo esto es muy sorprendente… ahora nos enlazamos con Sam Ray, quien está a las afueras del lujoso cas… " CLICK!!!

La habitación se quedo oscura después de que el televisor fuera apagado, el murmullo matutino se colaba por las gruesas cortinas color violeta. La chica entre sus brazos se movió, él la miro tan pálida y hermosa como siempre. A su alrededor se encontraba el dinero robado, fajos y fajos de billetes color acre, pero eso era lo de menos ahora el dinero no importaba su felicidad dormía junto a él mientras respiraba tan pausadamente que parecía no hacerlo.

Era tiempo de huir de aquella ciudad, gastar aquel dinero y pensar en lo que harían cuando el dinero se hubiera terminado, sin embargo ahora eso no importaba, ya tendría toda una eternidad para preocuparse por eso.

Afuera se escucho el ruido de varias patrullas pasar a gran velocidad, ya lo estaban buscando. Sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, abrazo a Bellota y durmió.

Esta mañana no tendría frio, no estaría solo, no vagaría mas en busca del porque de su existencia.

Esa mañana estaba completo.

FIN

**Notas de la autora…. **

Siii!!! FIN xD

Lo sé es un final de lo más patético xD…. Pero ahora ya soy libre de la escuela continuare mi otro FIC… y muchas gracias por su apoyo… soy una mala escritora… pero espero que les haya gustado…

=)


End file.
